In My Veins
by BoandNora-ItsOneWord
Summary: A Collection Of Non-Linear Robert and Anna One Shots. Current One Shot: (Chapter 27) Robert and Robin fathers day one shot.
1. A Flame Still Burns

**A Flame Still Burns**

 **Robert and Anna, 20 Sentences**

 **Horror:** She wants to be angry with the man who shot her son but she cannot find a reason to; He was only trying to save her life. The horror of the situation lies in the fact that her flesh and blood hated her so much that he wanted her dead. _Maybe this is what she deserved. Maybe this was her penance_. It was hard to think of anything but the fallout when Robert was rushing forward and pulling her against him in relief. " _Are you okay,"_ He demands. " _Anna, look at me damn it. I need to know you haven't been hurt."_ Leave it to Robert Scorpio to _only_ be concerned with _her_ life… _never_ his own. "You _saved_ me Robert. Just like you always do. I'm _fine._ " He can only express his relief by holding her in his arms and feeling her heartbeat against his own…It proves she is still breathing.

 **Lies:** The doctors inform her that Heinrich needs a blood transfusion and although she wants to make up for all she feels she has done wrong with him, the doctors find that she is not a match. "What do you mean I am not a match," she asks. "I am his mother." The doctors tell her that she cannot possibly be the mother of this man with her blood type.

 **Shock:** She goes from anger and disbelief to being completely numb. She does not know how to feel when she learns that Heinrich is dead. _"He's not my son Robert,_ " Anna says. " _My God, he is not even my son."_ He wraps his arms around her and she falls into them easily just as she always did in the past. _How did he always know exactly what she needed?_

 **Anger:** Anna gives her statement to the police, exonerating a good man for murder. "He saved my life Dante…Just like he has so many times before. Heinrich is not even my son. I'm done protecting him." Robert and Dante worry about her as her anger propels her into action. "I want to see Dr. Maddox, "she insists.

 **Betrayal** : She sits across from the man who she thought was her friend, her body trembling as she looks into his eyes. "You made me remember things that were not really there didn't you? How else can you explain that Heinrich is not my son?" He wants to tell her the truth but he fears retribution. It is not until she tells him that he is dead that he caves. "I never wanted to betray you Anna. I care about you. That part I did not lie about."

 **Truth:** "He wanted to take over your son's identity but he was raised to hate his father. Faison was _never_ Nathan's dad…He was _your_ son with Robert. The one you do not remember having when you were in that boat explosion and lost your memory." Anna is so stunned she does not know what to say at first. How could she have not remembered something so momentous? "How did my son end up with the Westbourne's then," she questioned. "Dr. Obrech stole him," he says. "I think she was trying to keep him safe."

 **Sadness:** " _So you planted false memories in my mind? How could you do that to me? How could you use our friendship to destroy me? I could have had a chance to get to know my son…Robert could have known his son…but now…now he is dead._ " The sadness in her voice was evident, even as she walks away. The past had held her prisoner for too many years; she had to find a way to let it go. The only way forward is through.

 **Trust:** "Are you okay Love," Robert asks her when she comes out of the bathroom a little while later? Robert insisted on sleeping on her couch until he knew she was no longer in danger and she had not had the strength to tell him no. "We had a son Robert," she finally says. "I found out today that Heinrich wasn't my son… _all that torture I put myself through was for nothing…none of that was even true. I never had sex with that monster…I never bore his child…it was just…It was false memories. T_ hey were planted in my brain." Robert looks at her with tenderness as he reaches for her hand. "I always believed that you were wrong. I _know_ you Anna. Probably better than anyone else. Even during the worst of our time together, you would _never_ do the things that you said you did…You are a _good_ woman Anna Devane…the best woman I know…That is how I knew that even as you said the words, there was something missing from the story." He brushes the stray tears from her cheek as he looks at her. She is always her own worst enemy. "You believed in me when _I_ didn't believe in me…and you still didn't hate me even when you were going along with what I believed was the truth. _How…How did you never hate me after all the pain I have put you through?"_

 **Better:** "I _tried_ to hate you remember? I even married another woman. It did _not_ work. She was _never_ you." He holds her hands in his larger ones as he looks into her eyes. "The truth is that I would rather fight with you then love anyone else. We are good together Anna. Much better than we ever were apart." She is amazed at the depth of his love. They had been apart for so many years and yet it still seemed like only yesterday when they were saying their vows to each other. They would always share a connection they could never have with anyone else. They shared a history that Time or mind control could not erase. "You said we had a son," he finally asks her, tears of joy in his eyes. "We did," she says…"He was a wonderful man Robert…so much like you…I should have known he was yours…but…but he is dead now. I am sorry Robert. Our son is dead."

 **Comfort:** They sit on the bed and she pulls up photos of their son's wedding on her laptop. "They look so happy," Robert comments, and she rests her head on his shoulder. "Oh they were. Nathan loved his wife so much. He would have done anything for her…even risk his life." Robert looks at Anna as if she holds the answers to all of his questions and she smiles at him knowingly. "Like father, like son," he admits, as he brushes his lips against hers. It was strange to her that even after all these years, the moment his lips met hers, she knew that it was the reason that none of her relationships ever worked out. He was home to her. He had always been home to her.

 **Love:** "I _love_ you Anna," he says, as he brushes the stray hair back from her face. "I have _always_ loved you and I love you now." Anna looks at him with tears in her eyes. This man is the one who fought death for her many times…the man who always shows up when she is in trouble…She does not feel she is worthy of his love but _God help her, she loves him too._ "All these years, I _always_ wondered why I could never seem to find a relationship that would last but now I know why. They were never _you_ Robert. _None_ of them was you."

 **Fire:** It was apparent in the way he kissed her that the fire that used to burn between them was still alive and kicking. His mouth is hot on her neck and she feels the shivers almost immediately as he slips the silk material from her shoulders. "Tell me this is what you want love," he asks, as his fingers slide down her backside and she can feel the need in every touch. "I _should_ have chosen _you_ all those years ago Robert…When I had the chance to have you back, I _didn't_ make the right choice…how could you still want me after all the times I hurt you?"

 **Hunger:** "Maybe we just were just not meant to be together back then. Maybe we needed to learn and grow before we really had a chance. I will _not_ deny that you hurt me but I _know_ that I hurt you too. I do _not_ want you to keep doing this to yourself Anna. I do _not_ want you to keep torturing yourself. All I want to do right now is kiss away all of your tears and make you feel safe again… I want you to let someone love you. Can you do that love…can you let me love you the way you _always_ deserved to be loved?" He places his hand on her heart and she can feel her own speed up as she joins her hand with his. He kisses her knuckles and then her fingers. He has _never_ wanted anyone this much before. "You make me believe in love again somehow…I didn't think it was possible to want someone so much," she whispers. There is a hunger in her eyes as she kisses him fiercely…her fingers sliding under his chest. All she wants in this moment is to memorize how he feels when he joins with her once more. He is the _greatest_ man she has _ever_ known or ever _will_ know and she is _through_ running from the ache in her heart that is _all_ him. She will never be whole until he is hers again.

 **Blowjob:** He undresses her in the moonlight as he tangles his fingers into her hair. He kisses her hair as he breathes in the scent of her ocean breeze shampoo. "You smell incredible," he says, as she pulls the belt from his pants with rapid urgency. "Not as good as I taste," she quips, and he whispers his agreements as his tongue slips into her mouth and their kisses become a frenzy of hot desire and frantic need. Her fingers dig into his back as he arches her hips and her legs fall at his side. "You're _so_ hard Scorpio," she says, as she kneads her fingers into his hardening penis. He can barely focus as she slides down his body and kisses his erect member before closing her mouth around it. " _Fuck Devane,_ " he moans, as she continues to drink him in. " _Fuck, you feel good._ " Her hair falls on his bare chest as she looks up at him, desire flowing in her dark eyes. _"How good_ ," she challenges. He reaches for her hand and drags her under him, his lips searing against her own. " _Good enough to ravage_ ," he says, as her legs lock around his torso. _God, he feels good. How is it possible for him to feel this good?_

 **Greedy:** She could not get enough of him. It has been hours since the first time he joined with her and she is still high on the euphoria. She buries her scream in his shoulder as he plunges even further inside her warmth. " _Robert, Please_ ," she cries, as he holds her trembling body in his arms. " _Please, I can't take it much longer. I need more."_ He smiles because it has been a long time since he felt her love this way and he does not ever want to lose it. "Hang on baby," he says. "I want you to come _with_ me." She tightens around him one more time and together they ride the wave of pleasure right over the edge. She sighs in ecstasy as she lets her head fall down on his chest, her fingers playing with the hair there. "So, I take it you approve," he jokes, as he kisses her deeply. "It is a whole hell of a lot better than approve," she says. He wraps his arm around her and she kisses his chest, before settling into his strong arms. "Best Sex of my life," she laughs. "Mine too," he agrees, and together they finally nod off to sleep. For her it is the first restful sleep that she has had since this whole nightmare began.

 **Family:** Robert and Anna went to visit Maxie, who had just given birth to her son James. The little boy looked just like his dad, Anna mused. "How are you feeling Maxie," Anna asks. She talks about how when she looks at her son, she forgets all the pain she went through to get here and how she wishes Nathan could be here to see his son grow up. Anna tells Maxie about her own experiences over the last few months and Maxie reaches out her hand to her Godmother. "I am so sorry Anna. Nathan loved you, you know. He never would have judged you in any way…And you Robert…you remind me so much of him. I can't believe we never knew you were his parents." Robert smiles as he kisses Maxie on the head. She was his niece in every way that mattered and he feels honored that she was also the woman his son chose to love. "I never really knew my son," Robert says. "Will you tell me about him?" Maxie can see that both Anna and Robert are struggling not to break down so she grabs their hands and says, "That is my favorite thing to talk about. I would be honored to tell you about the greatest man I have ever known." Robert and Anna thank her and pull up chairs beside her bed. It was a bittersweet moment between all of them.

 **Forgiveness:** Anna goes to see Finn because she feels that she owes him the truth, even though they ended before they began. She knows that he was hoping she would change her mind and she hates to hurt him with the truth but he deserves that from her. He deserves so much more than she can give him. "I came to see you because I don't want you to hear this anywhere else. I care about you Finn…You have been a great friend to me when I really needed one…even when I know how much I have hurt you. I just can't let you go on hoping for something that will never happen with us…You deserve someone who can love you unconditionally…that just won't ever be me. My heart is not mine to give away. It never was." He looks at her with that same broken look she has seen too many times…and maybe a little understanding. "You are not over your husband's death, are you? Anna, I am sorry. I never meant to push you into something you were not ready for…I can wait as long as you need." She cuts into his train of thoughts because she cannot bear to listen to him go on thinking he still has a chance with her. "I'm so sorry Finn but this is not about Duke…It is about my first love…the father of my children…I have come to realize that I never really got over him. The last thing I want to do is hurt you again but Robert and I have decided to get back together. It was a mistake for us to divorce and I…I love him so much it scares me sometimes." He wipes the tears that have now formed in his eyes and says, "I never had a chance, did I?" She reaches out to caress his cheek and says, "I never meant to lead you on. I promise I did not. Robert and I were just lying to ourselves…and to each other," she says. "Does he make you happy," he asks her, in response. "Deliriously," she says and he kisses her cheek. "Then I forgive you. All I wanted was your happiness. Go be happy Anna. For once in your life, let yourself be happy. Let someone love you back."

 **Skinny-Dipping:** Robert watches her in the moonlight, her robe falling to the sand as she steps into the ocean. He cannot get over how breathtaking she is in the nude. "What's taking so long slowpoke," she quips. He soon follows suit and strips his robe to join her in the water. They spent their first date at an exotic food-tasting event but the food only made them hungrier for each other so they purchased a bottle of the best wine and watched the sunset together. Now they were swimming in the nude and loving every moment of it. When the waves washed over them, he lifted her into his arms, her hair still wet from the water. _"Dear God, I love you,"_ he says, as their lips connect in passion. It almost seems like the depth of his love still surprises him. She has to admit that he still makes her feel more alive than anyone else ever did. " _Dear God, I love you too."_ They finish out the evening reliving a moment that neither of them could ever forget…making love on the shore of the beach as the waves crashed around them. It is just as earth shattering as it was years ago. Maybe even more so because their love has only grown deeper.

 **Italy:** They spend a couple days with Robin in L.A. telling her about their reconnection and all the secrets that they held. Robin and her family seem genuinely happy for the couple, who they admit always belonged together. They look at some photos of Nathan that Maxie sent her a while back and she tells her parents how sorry she is they never got to know him better. Robert then surprises Anna by whisking her away to Italy; in the same place, they once shared their vows. "This place looks the same Robert? How is that even possible?" When she looks back at the man she loves, he is kneeling in the sand, offering her a ring. "Oh Robert," she cries. "This place was magical all those years ago. It was the first place I made you my wife. I made a mistake walking away from you then. I will not make it again. I do not need any more time to know that you are the only woman I have ever really loved…Marry me Anna. Make me the happiest man in the world, and just say yes." He did not need the words to know that when she shook her head, she was saying yes. He slipped the ring onto her finger and he picked her up into his arms, twirling her around as they kissed, as if they were still two kids in love.

 **Mai Tai's:** Robert and Anna finally got their happy ever after. They moved to Italy and quit their jobs at the WSB. They spent time with their grandchildren and their remaining child. They even got a chance to travel the world and take in all the sights they never had a chance to do when they were younger. Then one day he found her on the beach sipping on a Mai Tai, he would soon learn was a virgin. She handed him his drink. "Why so serious my darling?" She laughs because she always laughs when he is with her. "I have some news…and I really…I thought we were past this stage in our lives…we're not getting any younger." He raises an eyebrow as he kisses her deeply. "Are you kidding me? You still look like a spring chicken?" She giggles as he kisses her neck. "Even so…I did not think it was possible for me to get pregnant anymore but guess what…I am." To say that he was shocked was an understatement but it only took him a second before he threw his arms around her and they started kissing. "You know what this is don't you? It is our son up there giving us one more chance to get it right. This time when we have our child…we'll be there to spoil him rotten." She smiles at his happiness because she feels it too. She should not be able to get pregnant anymore but she is… and she knows damn well that Nathan is up there pulling strings so his parents can finally have what they missed for so long. "Or her," she counters, to which he agrees. They celebrate by making love again on the beach and then taking their Mai Tai's to their boat, where they bask in the wonder of their everlasting love. They had finally come full circle.

THE END


	2. Always Gonna Be You

**Always Gonna Be You**

Nobody could understand why she would leave her wedding before it was finished…least of all, the man she was supposed to marry. There were days when she didn't even fully understand it herself…the only thing she did know was that when she had seen the daughter she thought was dead rushing into her wedding ceremony telling her that her father (And the man she herself had loved dearly) is on his deathbed and asking for her…she had to go…she couldn't explain it…she just had to. She had run from Duke without giving it…or him… a second thought…all she knew was that her Robert needed her…and that was all that mattered…

She was now sitting in a hospital bed, holding his hand with their daughter. He had saved her life…he had risked his life to save their daughter…every ugly thing she might have felt for him in the past just vanished then. He was still the same man she loved and cherished.

"Wake up Robert…damn it, you can't do this to me…not when we have so much to make up for…we all do."

"Wake up Daddy…I love you," Robin had said.

She paused as Robin kissed her father on the cheek…and then she said it…the words that would change everything…the words that would bring him back to all of them. She brushed her lips across his in a tender but passionate kiss and then she brushed them across his eyelids. "I love you Robert Scorpio…I always, have…and I always will…now wake up damn it…come back to me…"

His eyes began to flutter then and he choked out a weak phrase. "Well what took you so long?" Anna and Robin both laughed as they welcomed him back to life…and they welcomed their daughter. Months later, they would celebrate by getting married again…they would make love for the first time in more years then they could count…and they would rejoice when they added a new baby to the mix…a baby that Anna was convinced she was too old to have…but Robert was convinced was their blessing in disguise. Life didn't always make sense…but it made sense when hearts were finally where they belonged.

THE END


	3. Because I Love You

**Because I Love You**

 _"Anna."_

One word. A thousand memories.

 _"Robert."_

She steps inside, and for a moment, they both feel the electricity lingering in the air. _Like fireworks going off._ His smoldering gaze focused on hers, holding her hostage with the magnetic pull of his piercing blue eyes. _Eyes that once stopped her heart._

"Shouldn't you be on your honeymoon," he finally asked her. _There was no anger or resentment in his tone…She almost wished there had been.  
_  
" _Don't be so Coy Scorpio. It doesn't become you."_

He did not say a word then…she recognized the gleam in his eyes as a challenge. _The man was exasperating on a good day_. So why was she so focused on his lips? _Stop it Devane. Just stop it._

"There is not going to be a wedding; I think you know that."

"Do I now?"

 _"Damn it Robert; are you going to make me say it._

"Say _what_ Luv?"

She did not want to give him the satisfaction of watching her squirm. This is what he does to her. He makes her flustered.

"What's the matter Luv… am I making you all hot and bothered," he asks, before she can even answer him.

 _"In your dreams,"_ she shoots back.

He waits a beat and then she just sags onto the couch. He wants to ask her why she cannot just say it. He certainly knows she can feel it. He sees it in the way her cheeks flush bright red.

"You are so adorable when you get embarrassed," he says. She raises her hand to hit him but he is quicker. She lets the anger fade into a huge smile.

"That's better," he says.

"Why do you have to make this so hard Scorpio? I am _no_ good at this _'feelings'_ thing. You _know_ that."

"What I _know_ is that you _still_ manage to take my breath away…but until a few hours ago, you were all set to marry Lavery again…So I am _sorry_ if you think I'm being difficult sweetheart… but I _am_ going to need to hear you say it. "

She takes a deep breath and tries to steady her rapid heartbeat. "Duke thinks I'm still in love with you."

"Does he now?"

 _"Oh for God's sake…_ "

She springs from the couch but he pulls her back down. " _Would you just sit?_ I'm listening."

She narrows her eyes at him in defiance but then surprises herself when she continues. "He's right Robert. When you were both in danger and I did not have time to rationalize whom I should save first…It was _you_ Robert. It was instinct. I knew that if you died, I would _never_ be okay again. So _yes_ Robert. The wedding is off. It is off because when it _really_ counted…when my head did not have time to weigh the pros and cons…my heart _chose you._ _It always was you. It always will be you. "_

"Well what _took_ you so long," he asks.

"I guess it took you almost dying again for me to realize how much I love you."

"I'm sorry…can you repeat that."

"I love you Robert Scorpio. _Dear God, do I love you."_

His lips trail against her own until the kiss was so intense that they had to part for air. " _God, do I love you_ ," Robert says. " _Always was you, Devane. Always will be_ you."

His fingers trail down her backside as his lips devour her own. She has never wanted anyone more.

"Make love to me Robert," she pleads. _"Please._ I want you so much."

"I want you desperately," he returns, as he lifts her off the ground. Anna is already unbuttoning his shirt as he walks them into the bedroom.

"Are you sure," he asks her.

"I've never been more sure of anything in my life. I love you Robert Scorpio. Forever."

"I love _you_ Anna Devane. Forever. "

They would spend the rest of the day making love and making plans for the future. A Future that included nothing but blue skies ahead. This time Forever.

THE END


	4. Choosing Forgiveness

**Choosing Forgiveness**

He skimmed the tips of his calloused fingers across the edges of the bar. He still sees her coming towards him in that Red Dress and telling him she would meet him at this very bar. He thought she was beautiful then. She still is.

" _Daddy,_ " Robin calls out, and Robert turns his attention away from her mother, now dancing with another man and still managing to astound him.

" _My Baby_ ," he says, and she walks into his open arms. There was a time when he wondered if he would ever get to feel this good again.

"Happy father's day, daddy, "she says, and they sit at the same table he once shared with her mother. Its days like today when he wonders if things could have been different if he had made a different choice.

"You're still in love with her aren't you," Robin asks.

"I don't know what you are talking about," he says but Robin knows him too well. Maybe as well as her mother.

"Don't play dumb with me daddy. You can't take your eyes off her."

"What does it matter anymore? She's happy and I…I really don't want to mess things up for her again."

Robin leans over the table and takes her father's hands in hers. "Everything you have ever done has been for mom…and for me. When do _you_ get a chance to be happy? "

"I think my chance at happiness ended a long time ago," he says.

"So you _are_ still in love with her?"

He takes a deep breath and smiles at his little girl. H _ow did she get to be so smart and so grown up…It certainly was not because of him? For so long he was not a part of her life._

"I don't _want_ to love her anymore Robin but we both know that I will until the end of time."

"Dance with me daddy," she asks, and Robert smiles. There was only one thing he loved as much as dancing with his daughter.

"I wanted to tell you that I forgive you for what you had to do when you were dead. I know that there are things you did that you hate yourself for…and I really wish that you would stop punishing yourself for being the greatest man I will ever know."

"Don't let your husband hear you say that?"

"It's true daddy. I love Patrick but you…You will always be my hero. You let yourself be tortured so Mom could live. You let them talk you into selling your soul so that I would be safe. You did things…you suffered through things that no man should ever have to suffer through…and you suffered alone. You are the most selfless person I know…and for once I want you to be selfish."

He laughed but only slightly and he looked over his daughters shoulder at his ex-wife… _Oh dear God, she still stole his breath._

"You have spent your whole life taking care of everyone else…when is it time for you to take care of _yourself_ …when is it time for you to go after what _you_ want."

"Robin, your mother has moved on…she's with Finn now. The last thing I want to do is complicate her life."

"Because you are a good man…The best that I know…but don't you think mom deserves to know how you feel? How do you know she is not waiting for you to fight for her? Isn't that exactly why you lost her the last time?"

 _He hated to admit when she was right but he could not exactly deny it. The only reason he lost Anna to Duke was that he was too stubborn to forgive her and too proud to beg_. When the next song started, Robin pushed him towards her mother.

"This is your song Daddy. Ask her to dance. For old time's sake at least."

Robin has never seen her fearless dad be so damn nervous so she took the first step. She could only hope her father would take the bait.

"You mind if I steal your date for a little bit," she asked her mom. Anna just smiled. For a few seconds Anna and Robert just stared at each other and the world disappeared. Finally, he held out his hand.

"I believe they are playing our song. Would you care to dance with an old flame just this once?"

She smiled almost infectiously as she took his hand. "I had this whole speech of what I wanted to say to you…but for some reason I can't think of a word," he said.

"Why are your hands shaking," she asks. "It's not like we haven't danced before."

"I think that's _why_ they are shaking."

He moves his hand to the small of her back as they slowly move to the beat of the song. She fits so perfectly in his arms.

"Is there something you want to tell me Scorpio," she asks.

He looks over at his little girl dancing with Anna's suitor and sees her urge him forward. He takes his fingers and cups her face in his hands.

" _God, you are beautiful._ I've been watching you all night trying to find a way to tell you that…"

"Do you like me Robert?" She asks. "I can feel something pressing into my back. Something hard."

He feels his face flush with embarrassment but he pulls her closer. "I guess I didn't do a very good job hiding how I feel. I'm still in love with you luv. _Damn it, I'm still in love with you_."

He was expecting her to hit him or hell even egg him on…she did none of that.

"Well what _took_ you so long," she finally asked, as she pulled him into her arms and kissed him feverishly. "In case you haven't figured it out, _I'm in love with you too. "_

"But what about…about Finn. "

"He was never _you_ Robert."

No more words are spoken as they dance and kiss in the moonlight. Robin watches her parents from a distance and smiles. For all the times she said they scarred her for life, she was truly happy for them now.

"I'm sorry Finn but this was always going to happen. My mom and dad are the yin to each other's yang. They might be able to spend years apart but in the end, it comes down to what my dad said to my mom on their honeymoon…They never stopped loving each other…not for a second."

After Finn walked away, Robin joined her parents at the table. "Happy Father's day Daddy," she says, handing him a small box. Inside it was a key.

"Is this the key to your heart," he jokes. Anna smiles at him as she rests her head on his shoulder.

"You already have that daddy," she says. "This is the key to the honeymoon suite. I want you to enjoy this night. Lord knows you have earned it."

"Are you sure," Robert asks.

"I had a nice time with you tonight. I could _never_ give you anything half as special as mom can. This is my father's day gift to you…helping you find each other again. I love you guys."

She gives them both hugs and tells them she will see them in the morning. Robert takes full advantage of the honeymoon suite as he carries her over the threshold.

"You never stopped being my wife in my heart," he says.

"You never stopped being my husband either. I love you Robert."

"And oh how I love you luv."

She smiles as he kisses her...this time with a hungry need neither of them has felt since the last time they were together. "Make love to me Robert," she says, as she pushes him down on the bed.

"With or without handcuffs," he jokes.

"Maybe I should use those black stockings again. You sure seemed to be turned on then."

"Not nearly as much as I am now," he says as his hands skim down her thighs and his lips claim hers again. They would make love throughout the night and Robert would forever remember father's day as the day he started living again...Anna and Robin were the air he needed to breathe. The thought of life without them again was something he never wanted to think about again. He was finally home where he belonged.

THE END


	5. First, Last and Forever

**First, Last and Always**

He feels the pressure build behind his eyes even as Anna massages his aching muscles. She knows how much this is weighing on his mind and she wishes she could take the pain from him.

"You don't have to do this today Robert. I can see how much this is hurting you even when you tell me you are just fine. I know you are not fine. You do not have to hide it from me. You have a headache don't you?"

Anna knows by his silence that she is getting warmer so she thumbs her finger across his eyelids and then kisses them. "You should be resting. How can you even think when you are hurting this much?"

"It's not going to go away until I deal with this. You know that."

"I just…I don't want to add any more pressure to what I know is very hard for you to cope with."

She pauses shortly as she brushes her palm against his cheek. "I want you to feel like you are making the decision that is right for you. I do not ever want to be an obligation to you Robert. I love you too much for that."

Robert's fingers caress her collarbone as he looks into her expressive brown eyes. He hates that he ever has to see pain or doubt in them because of him.

"My Annie," he whispers. "I don't ever want you to think that I could ever not love you. Even in those years when we were apart, I never quite figured out how not to ache for you. I still do."

"Are you sure," She asks, as her delicate fingers cup his face in her hands. "I know that you love me Robert but…"

" _I choose you Anna…Of course I choose you…How can you not know that?_ _When I woke up after the explosion and they told me you were dead…Anna, I felt like I lost a limb. You are just as much a part of me as one of my arms or my legs_. _I choose you. In a thousand different ways…in a thousand different lifetimes. It does not matter Luv. I will always find you and choose you."_

" _I love you Robert_ ," she cries, as he wraps his arms around her. " _I love you so much_. I told myself I would be okay if you wanted to go back to your life with her because just knowing that you were alive was _enough_ for me but…Robert the thought of having to see you and not be able to _touch_ you…"

"I know baby…I know."

His lips were warm and eager as they skimmed over hers. Years may have passed but he still remembered how she tasted when his tongue was in her mouth and the need for air was nonexistent.

" _I want you Anna,_ " he gasped, as her hand slipped under his shirt.

She was breathing heavily now as she locks her arms around his neck. _"I want you so much Robert."_

He reaches for her then, carefully lifting her into his arms as he stands up. It was almost feral the way her hands ripped open his shirt and her lips were trailing up his chest. "You smell _so_ good," she whispers. "I've missed this. Missed _you_."

"I've missed you too Luv. I want to be near you," he murmurs, her own shirt soon joining his on the floor. In seconds, they were naked and he was at the foot of the bed…kissing her toes and making his way up her body with his lips.

"I want you to feel how much I love you…I want you to know that there will never be another for me. "

"You were my first and you will be my last," she pants.

No more words are spoken as they make love first with a desperate urgency neither of them has felt with anyone else and then with a loving sweetness that would forever be burned into their souls. When Anna was asleep against his chest, he kisses her forehead and carefully disentangles himself from her arms.

"Get some sleep Luv. Only happy dreams from now on.

* * *

 _"Robert,"_ Holly gasped.

One look in her eyes told him that her shock was not sincere. She already knew he was alive.

"How long were you planning on running from me Holly? Did you think I would _forget_ that you did not sign the divorce papers?"

" _I thought you were dead,_ " she says in defense.

 _"And now you know I am not."_

"So that's why you are here is it? I find out you are _alive_ and the _first_ thing you want to know is _when_ I will sign the divorce papers. Isn't that a little cold."

"Holly, our marriage has been over for a long time. _I am not going to change my mind."_

"How do you _know_ when you have not even _tried_. "

"Because in my heart, I am married to another woman. I love you Holly…I do…But I love Anna more. I am _in_ love with Anna. Please do not do this. If you ever loved me, then sign the papers. Let us stop hurting each other. Let us move on."

Holly pauses as she looks between the papers and Robert. "I will sign them if you can answer me one thing honestly."

"Okay."

"In all those years that we were married and you slept on Anna's couch…Did you have sex with her?"

" _Holly, for God's sake…"_

"I know…I know that it is the reason that we got really bad in the end…"

 _"You mean the reason you had Luke's son…_ "

"I'm sorry. I know that I hurt you. I just need to know. "

" _No_ Holly, I _never_ had sex with her. I _told_ you that already."

"You said _a lot_ of things."

" _What do you want me to do…Sign it in blood? I did not cheat on you Holly._ "

"Did you _want_ to?"

"Are you going to sign the papers or do I take you to court?"

"I think I got my answer," Holly states. She takes out a pen and signs the papers. Before she hands them back to him, she looks at him. "You _did_ cheat on me Robert…not by something as simple as having an affair. It was emotional. You were _emotionally_ unfaithful. That is _so_ much worse than what I did."

"It doesn't matter anymore does it?"

"I guess not. I hope she makes you happy."

"She does. I am sorry for my part in the destruction of our marriage but I'm not… _I will never be sorry for loving her._ "

He takes the papers from her hand and just as he is about to leave, he turns back one more time.

"I forgive you Holly. Believe it or not, I hope one day you find someone to love you as much as _I_ love Anna…who makes you even _half_ as happy as _she_ makes _me._ You deserve it."

"I wish it had been you."

"I know...but we _both_ know I was never going to be your forever. I already _had_ my forever."

Holly sighs because she knows what he is trying to say is true. Maybe if he had met her first...never met Anna...but he _did_ Meet Anna...he _did_ love Anna first...and because of that, Holly would _never_ be Robert's _first_ choice. He was _Anna's_ long before he met her. It was time to accept that.

* * *

When Robert returns to the hotel room, Anna is in the shower. Robert smiles as he strips off his clothes and walks to the bathroom.

"You got any room in there for me," he questions.

"I _always_ have room for you," she replies, pulling him with her under the faucet. "How did it go with Holly?"

"Let's not talk about Holly in the _shower,_ " he quips.

Anna laughs as he kisses her deeply.

"Are you _already_ feeling Frisky Scorpio?

"Do you have to ask?"

She nuzzles his neck as he pulls her closer and they make love under the faucet.

" _She signed the papers,_ " Anna declared excitedly. " _Oh my God, she signed the papers."_

"I love you Anna. We _should_ have still been married when we were in that explosion. Now we can right that wrong."

"Is that a proposal Scorpio? I don't hear a question on that?"

"I was getting to it Devane."

She smiles when Robert drops to his knee and takes her hands in his. "You are the love of my Life Anna Devane…My Soulmate. We have spent _way_ too much time trying to deny how we feel about each other. We have had outside forces conspire against us. Not even _death_ could separate us. Will you marry me again…this time forever? "

"Oh Robert…You _know_ I will. You are my first, my last and my forever."

She kisses him deeply as he lifts her up off the ground. They would go shopping for a ring tomorrow. Today, he just wanted to spend the day making love to her.

THE END


	6. She Was My Greatest Adventure

**She Was My Greatest Adventure**

The sun was just setting on a beach in Italy, and Anna Scorpio is watching her husband throw sticks to their two lively dogs. She smiles as she sips her Mai Tai and goes back to her book.

"How do you like it," Robert asks moments later, as he kisses her neck, their dogs trailing behind. She smiles at him as she puts the book down on the blanket.

"I can't believe I'm married to a celebrity," she jokes.

"Isn't that going a little overboard Luv?"

"Why so modest Scorpio…You happen to be on the top of the best sellers list. It is easy to see why. You write so eloquently. "

" _Only_ because I had a great subject," he says, drawing her into a passionate kiss. "When will the kids be here?"

Anna looks at her watch and wraps her arms around her husband of almost fifty years. "Not for a couple of hours. How about we take a walk?"

Robert does not have to say anything; she can already read his mind. She wraps her arms around his neck and kisses him, his arms lifting her slightly off the ground. "My hat please, "she asks.

"So Demanding Mrs. Scorpio."

"That's why you married me isn't it," she quips.

" _One_ of the reasons," he says, and draws her into another kiss, which she returns with equal passion. They walk along the shore, the dogs running behind them excitedly, until they finally reach the church where they were married so many years before.

"Do you ever think about what our lives would have been like if we hadn't retired from the WSB after that last mission," Robert asks.

"I don't believe in looking back Robert. We had such a glorious life don't you think? I mean how many people can say that they got to be co police chief with the love of their life…and we were good partners weren't we?"

"The best…In _everything_ ," Robert said. "First the WSB, Then as Police Chiefs but _especially_ in life and in love. We were one of the lucky ones weren't we?"

"I'm not sure luck has anything to do with it…If our lives had taken a different path then I know that we would have met somewhere else…we were meant to be together weren't we?"

"Soulmates," he agrees.

He takes her hand and brings it to his lips, kissing her fingers and then her hand. "There's a little bit of light left…will you dance with me Mrs. Scorpio?"

"I would be honored Mr. Scorpio," she says, and he leads her down to the shore. As he holds his wife in his arms, he begins to serenade her as they dance in the sand, his hand upon her back, and her head buried in the crook of his neck. "I love you," they whispered in harmony.

* * *

In the quiet tranquility of his arms, she can hear the steady rhythm of his heartbeat. His arms wind around her waist as she snuggles against him on the hammock, her head resting on his shoulder. Just as the first whiff of the cool breeze blows through her hair, his lips caress her cheek, trail down her collarbone, up her neck, in her hair and finally settling on her own. His tongue dances in tune with her lips as the kiss becomes deeper and deeper. She can feel his erratic breathing as her expert fingers slip under his shirt.

"You're killing me Luv," he says, his voice quivering with desire.

She arches a brow at him teasingly and says, "You don't _look_ fatal to me Scorpio. In fact, you look more _alive_ than I've seen you all day."

She smiles at the sound of his muffled groan and soon her fingers were skillfully massaging his barely contained libido.

"Maybe we should take this inside Luv," he gasps, his eyes smoldering with unbridled hunger.

"I like it _here,_ " she says, binding her fingers into his shirt and pulling, causing a button to fall to the sand.

"I'll buy you another Scorpio," she insists, as she frantically pulls at his shirt, every button now joining the others on the sand. She slides her leg between his as she plays with the hair on his chest.

"Dear God, you are still the sexiest man alive," she says.

"Careful luv. You might give me a big head."

"You already have one," she quips.

He suppresses a grin as he captures her lips in his own. He can taste the salt from the ocean as his tongue demands possession. She laces her arms around his neck as she deepens the kiss, letting him feel every quiver that his touch elicits.

"Dear God, you still take my breath away," he admits. "Even after all these years, it still feels like the first time I ever laid eyes on you."

"You were smitten weren't you?"

"So were you," he maintains.

"Guilty. "

His calloused digits skimmed down her backside, easing the zipper of her dress down. He could hear the soft moan escape her lips as she hooked her fingers into the buckle of his pants and urgently pushed them down his legs. She shifted her hips as she curled around him, skin on skin. It was only when the hammock began to rock when they were forced apart, their breath coming in shallow gulps.

"I suppose things might be a little too intense for this hammock," she concedes.

He reaches for her hand as he pulls her up off the hammock, her legs locking around his torso as she kisses him sensually, a hint of carnal need shining in her dark brown eyes. Her lips never leave his as he carries her down to the shore.

As her bare feet touch the sand, she takes off sprinting into the ocean.

"I thought you didn't like swimming naked," he calls after her, catching up with her almost immediately.

"Who said anything about _swimming_ ," she jokes, as she leaps into his arms, her mouth hot on his, her hands weaving into his wet hair.

He takes the time allotted to kiss and caress her, letting the anticipation of their need build with every touch. As the angry waves crash beside them, they let passion explode.

He holds her in his arms as he kisses her again, the warmth of her body still inside him as they continue to make love on the shore. Fifty years ago they washed up on this same shore, young and in love and running from the people who were trying to kill them…It had been the best day of his life…it was also the day he married her.

* * *

"There _still_ has never been a more beautiful bride then my Anna," Robert says, lifting her veil and kissing her deeply.

After Mac has remarried them, Robin takes out the old Vinyl record player and soon songs from the 70's and 80-'s began to drift from her parents down to the shore. Everyone watches as Anna and Robert dance barefoot on the sand and gaze lovingly into each other's eyes.

"Do you two ever come up for air," Mac teases his brother, as he begins to kiss his wife again.

"Oh Hush," Anna responds.

"The lady has spoken," Robert agrees, pulling her close once more. When the next song starts, the adults grab their partners and join the happy couple on the shore.

Moments later, Anna and Robert were holding each other close in the hammock as they watched their extended family play in the ocean.

There were five children, nine grandchildren and two great grandchildren, as well as one on the way. Their Children's lives were vastly different and yet somehow entwined.

Mac and Felicia were happier than they had ever seen them before and so were Sean and Tiffany, alongside their two children. It did Robert's heart good to see his brother a father again. Losing Georgie had nearly broken him. It was something that they themselves understood, as their first son had been stillborn. It was amazing how much you could survive when you had the right partner.

* * *

Anna peered over Robert's shoulder as he grasped her hand in his. The family was now peppering him with questions about his bestselling autobiography titled appropriately, "She was my greatest adventure."

"Do you regret it Dad," Robin asked. It was a question on all of their minds.

"Regret what sweetheart," he asks.

"Oh come on daddy," she reiterates. "You and mom were world famous super spies and yet you gave it all up to become police chiefs in Port Charles. I just want to know if you have any regrets."

Robert smiled radiantly at his wife and then said without a single moment of hesitation, "I regret nothing."

"Really?"

"Robin, your mother and I were already planning on retiring when she first got pregnant. The WSB is not a job for someone who wants to have a family. When we lost your older brother, it was a wake-up call. We handed in our resignation that night."

Anna looks between her husband and her children and says, "We had a rough couple of years. I was so scared that I had lost my chance to be a mother. It was what your father and I wanted most in this world. When we moved to Port Charles and took the shared job of Police Chief, it was our way of starting over. It was the best decision of our lives. It made it possible for you children to come into the world and have the life that we wanted to give you."

"So why did you retire so early," their youngest daughter asked?

"Because your mother and I were burned out. We spent many years working for the WSB and then for the PCPD. We wanted more out of life. We wanted to see the world through different eyes. We had that. When we came home to stay, we wanted to live a quiet life. Your mother enjoys teaching women and children how to protect themselves and I enjoy writing. We don't have a single regret."

"So why didn't you write about any of those adventures Robbie," Mac asked?

"Because none of those adventures would have meant anything without my greatest love. The reason our life was so grand was that we did it together. I am not saying it was easy…It was anything but. I am sure you have read the chapters where I tell you that there were days when we wondered if it would be easier to throw in the towel."

"So why didn't you? What's your secret for making your marriage last so long?" Their oldest son asked.

Anna and Robert look at each other lovingly and then say in unison, "We choose each other…every day. No matter how bad or how hard things get, we choose each other. That is the secret. Love your partner so much that choosing them is the only thing that makes sense."

"You know Robert, you are a hard act to follow," Sean says. "You're making all the other husband's look bad."

There is laughter from the others and then Robert says seriously, "I was born in the age where men pulled out seats and opened doors for their ladies. I still believe that. I am not trying to impress anyone…I just want my wife and my children to see how a woman should be treated. I hope my daughters have learned what they should expect from their partners and my sons know how they should treat theirs. I hope my wife can feel how much I adore her."

" _We do_ ," they said, in unison. "And we have taught our children and grandchildren to do the same," the children added.

"Then my job here is done," he says.

He takes Anna by the hand and they run back down to the shore. They watch her jump into his arms, as he kisses her and swings her around with more enthusiasm then most men half his age.

"The Lord must have broken the mold with _you_ daddy," Robin says, to which her brothers and sisters agree. When they said that when you grow older than you just get more as you were when you were younger, they must have been telling the truth. Robert and Anna seemed more in love now than they were when they first fell in love.

 _Three days…it took them three days to fall in love…and they have still been falling ever since._

The End


	7. Home Of Our Dreams

I wrote this story as a gift for my friend and now that she has recieved it, I can post it here as well. lol.

 **Home Of Our Dreams**

 **01\. Modern Day Love Letters**

Anna has just walked into her office the first day after returning from her Honeymoon when she hears the email notification beeping on her computer. She smiles as she sits down at her desk and flips on the light. A quick click of the mouse alerts her to its recipient.

"What are you up to Scorpio," Anna mutters under her breath, as she reads his written words.

 _Annie,_

 _Just a quick note to tell you that I miss you already. I still smell your shampoo and it makes me think of how amazing you look in a towel. I love you madly. I will be thinking of you and your Red panties today._

 _Bobby_

Anna stares at the computer screen, as her hand hovers over the mouse. Her cheeks are already starting to flush as she thinks of their early morning shower before heading into work. _His hands in her hair as he massages her scalp…his lips hot on her mouth as he kisses her long and deep…the warmth of his desire pressing into hers as they come together under the faucet._ It was mornings like these that made her happy to be alive.

 _Bobby,_

 _First day back to work and already you cannot focus without me…don't you have actual work to do? FYI: I am not wearing any panties today. I bet you will be thinking of that all day. Tonight Bobby. Tonight I am all yours. I love you like crazy. Get back to work._

 _Annie_

She smiles seductively as she hits send. Sean walks in just as she gets another email.

 _You play dirty pool Luv. How about a long lunch? Can you sneak away?_

 _"Anna,_ " Sean calls. "What are you up to?"

"Torturing Robert," she quips as she sends one last email.

 _Sean's here…You will just have to wait and see like a professional. You remember how to do that don't you? Goodbye Handsome. See you tonight._

She signs off to find Sean leaning over her computer desk.

"Are you two actually _e-mating_ on company time?"

Anna nearly spits out her water as soon as the words leave his mouth. "Excuse me… _E-Mating?_ "

"It was the first thing that popped into my head."

"Uh huh."

"Well."

"It was early…and _he_ started it."

"And the competitive nature in you just _had_ to indulge."

Sean gives her a knowing wink and she pretends not to notice. "It is _perfectly_ normal to be on cloud nine when we are _newlyweds_ …or have you gotten so old that you you've forgotten how that feels?"

"Who you calling _old?"_

"Exactly. Now let us get to work. I have a date to keep tonight."

 _Happiness looks good on you Anna_ , Sean thinks, as they settle in for another long day at the office.

 **02\. House Work**

Robert opens the front door for Anna, who has her arms full of grocery bags. After helping her carry them to the counter, he helps her with her coat.

"Long day," he asks.

"You have no idea."

Anna walks into his arms and he kisses her gently before pulling her against him for a warm embrace. This was all she needed after a long day at work. She needed Robert.

"Do you want to talk about it," he asks.

"Not right now," she admits. It was unusually quiet.

"Where's Robin," she questions.

"She's having a sleep over at Jodie's. Apparently, they have a school project to work on. "

"So we have the house to ourselves."

"It would appear so. Now come on. Sit down. Take your shoes off. I'm going to make you dinner."

"Robert, you don't have to… _wait a minute…have you been doing housework?"_

"You noticed," he says with a smile, as he helps her onto the couch and begins sliding off her shoes.

"A little hard not to. I have been so busy with work that I have not had time to straighten up. Robin's clothes were strung over the couch just yesterday."

"I know. I told her to be a little more careful. You shouldn't have to do it _all_ Anna."

"I can't believe you did all this. You have been home for what…two hours. Already you have taken care of Robin, cleaned the house and started making dinner. When did you get to be so domesticated?"

"Since I married _you_ for a second time. Enjoy it Luv. You deserve to be pampered every once in a while."

"So do _you,_ " she says, as she kisses him. "You have no idea how much I appreciate everything you do for us. "

"I do it because I love you. You do not have to thank me for that. Why don't you go upstairs and take a bath…slip into something a little more comfortable. I will finish making dinner and put the groceries away. "

"If I put on something more comfortable, you _won't_ be able to focus on dinner."

"We have _all_ night for that Annie. _Don't_ think I won't cherish every minute."

"I cherish _you_ Robert Scorpio. Now help me up."

"With Pleasure. "

"Speaking of pleasure," she says…"I cannot _wait_ to see you naked again. The things that body does to me."

"Oh don't you worry Annie…Tonight is just for us. After I feed you…You can bet I will spend the rest of the night making you happier than you have ever been."

"You already _do_ that Scorpio."

She stands on tiptoe and kisses his nose. She gives him a sexy wink as she walks away towards the bathroom. Robert groans as he walks back towards the kitchen. _The things she does to him just with those bedroom eyes…He had to be the luckiest husband in the world_. He could not wait to see her coming undone in his arms. She drove him crazy when she did.

"Soon Luv," he whispers.

 _Soon we will get to hold each other again._

 **03\. Little Moments**

He is standing against the door-frame of Robin's room, silently watching her sleep, when he feels Anna's arms wrap around his waist, her chin resting on his shoulder. For a few minutes, they simply stay that way. It is enough to be near each other, not saying a word.

When the moment passes, Robert shuts the door and takes Anna's hand. They walk into the living room and sit on the couch, their fingers still entwined. The flowers that he sent her are sitting on the table.

"I am _so_ glad you are home," Anna says. "Thank you for the flowers."

He turns to look at her and smiles. The moonlight is reflected on her face. "I missed you Annie. You have _no_ idea _how_ much. "

"I missed you too Bobby. This is _so_ much better than having to talk to you on the phone. I missed having you in my arms."

"I have missed that too."

He leans in and kisses her lovingly as her arms wrap around his neck. "I missed kissing you too," he says.

"Is that all," she jokes.

"Do you want me to count the ways?

"Right now I just want to hold you," she says.

"I think that sounds like heaven," he agrees.

Robert stretches out on the couch and wraps his arms around Anna as she cuddles against his chest.

"Tell me about your day Luv."

She smiles as she looks up at her husband. She loves these moments at night when it is just the two of them discussing the mundane things of their life. She appreciates that he cares.

"Sean and I had another cheating spouse case. You _know_ how much I hate those."

"I _do_ ," he says, as he skims his fingers through her hair. "I used to hate those too back when it was _us_ running that PI Business. It always makes you appreciate what you have doesn't it?"

"It always makes me grateful that I am married to a man who would never do that to me."

"I love you Annie. Of course I would never hurt you that way."

"I hope you know that it's mutual."

He pulls the hair tie from her hair, his eyes never leaving hers. "I know that too," he promises her.

"Let's go to bed. We have some time to make up for."

"That we do," she agrees, giving him a sexy wink.

Robert wraps his arm around Anna as they walk into the bedroom. He undresses in the dark and they both climb into bed.

"I want to look at you Annie. Don't close your eyes."

"Anything for you Bobby," she agrees.

The look of desire that he sees in her eyes as he makes love to her sets his soul on fire. Anna was not just the woman he craved; she was the woman who made everything matter.

 **04\. Bubble Bath for Two**

Robert lit some candles in the kitchen just as Anna walked inside. She should have been angry that the weather knocked out the power but she was not. It meant she had a valid reason to take the day off. Robert picked up a towel and walked towards her.

"Let me warm you up," he said.

She smiles at him as he begins to towel dry her long wet hair. "Better now," he asks.

"Maybe," she challenges.

He wraps his arms around her and kisses her deeply. "How about now?"

"Warmer."

"How about I draw you a bath?"

"Are you going to join me?"

Robert's eyes grow dark with desire and he lifts her up into his arms. "You have the best ideas sweetheart."

"Don't forget the candles," she reminds him.

He takes one candle, hands it to her, and takes the other one himself. Carefully he walks up the stairs to the bathroom. Anna sets the candles down as he starts the bath. When he turns around, she is already naked.

"Are you trying to give me heart failure," he asks.

"Your heart is just _fine_ honey," she says, kissing his earlobe. He turns off the water and Anna helps him disrobe. Robert climbs in first, followed by Anna. He kisses her neck and her collarbone.

"Robert," she sighs.

"Yes Luv."

"I need you to turn around for this to work."

 _He smiles at her; He loves when his wife is in control._ She shifts her hips and turns so she is facing him.

"Kiss me," she demands.

"With pleasure," he states.

The kiss starts out tender and lovingly but within seconds, their desire is both hot and urgent. She can feel the electricity course through her veins as she presses her body against his and she knows he feels it too.

 _"Annie,"_ he yelps, as he thrusts deep within her warmth. " _God Robert,_ " she moans. _"Oh God Yes."_

He loves to hear her scream for him as she is now. He rewards her by quickening their pace and matching her screams with some of his own. When they come down from the wave of their climax, sweat is dripping down both their cheeks and they have a contented smile upon their faces.

"How is it possible that every time is better than the last," he pants.

"Because it is," she quips.

They hold hands in the water as their breathing returns to normal. After finishing their bath, Robert and Anna help each other dry off and he carries her back to the bed. He brushes her long hair out and then they discard their towels.

"Maybe I need to warm you up again," he states.

"I think I married a genius."

They make love throughout the day, nestled in the comfort of each other's arms and the warmth of skin against skin. _It was the best power outage they can ever remember having._

 **05\. Dancing Barefoot in the Kitchen**

Robin was spending the night at Jodie's so Robert brought out the boom box for them to have an impromptu date night in their kitchen. Anna changed into a sundress and Robert took off his tie and Jacket. Tonight they were not Commissioner and Mrs. Scorpio. They were Bobby and Annie.

Anna laid her head on Robert's shoulder as his hand came to rest at the small of her back. They were both barefoot. The boom box was playing oldies and they would often get lost in the nostalgia of when they first fell in love when the songs were popular.

"We need to do this more often," Robert whispered. "Dancing with you is one of my favorite things to do."

"It's kind of nice isn't it…Just you and me and the radio. We can shut off the rest of the world and just be us."

"Just be Bobby and Annie."

He caresses her cheek, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear before leaning in to kiss her. It always amazed him that with one touch, every part of him was on fire. She was the blood in his veins as much as she was the air he breathed.

"I know," Anna whispered, as she nibbled on his earlobe. "You make me feel alive too Robert."

He would never get used to the way they could read each other so thoroughly. It was as if they were two halves of the same coin. The missing puzzle piece.

"I love you Annie," he states.

She smiles as she brings his hand to rest on her heart. "I know," she quips. "I love you too."

Robert kisses her again as his arms come around her to pull her into an embrace. They hold each other just like that for a few more beats of the song and then Robert lifts her into his arms.

"I think it's time for bed," he announces.

Anna raises a brow as she looks at him. "Oh really…are you tired?"

"Hungry," he admits. "For _Dessert_."

Anna giggles as he kisses her neck. She wraps her arms around him and smiles. "Then by all means, let's have dessert."

Robert gives her that heart-stopping smile and she loses all train of thought as her knees turn to jelly. It was a good thing he was not interested in her brain tonight.

 **06\. Good News**

Robert held Anna's hand as they sat in the doctor's office waiting for the news. She nestled her head on his shoulder and he kissed the top of it.

"It's going to be okay Luv. If we do not get the results we want today then we get another opinion. Nobody ever said it was impossible did they?"

Anna smiles at him. He was good at making her smile when she wanted to cry. Today was one of those moments.

"Well not impossible but…"

He caresses her cheek as he wipes a stray tear from her face. "Not impossible," he repeats.

He kisses her softly on the lips as the doctor walks in. Robert takes Anna's hand in his once more as they look at the doctor. The do not know what to make of his expression.

"Well don't keep us in suspense," Robert states. Anna squeezes his hand in a gesture of support, and he squeezes it back.

"Your results look good Anna. I am not going to sugarcoat this though. There is no guarantee that you will be able to carry to term. I don't have to tell you that this will be a much higher risk pregnancy than your first."

"But it is not impossible," Anna asks, through tears.

"It's not impossible," he states.

"What about her health," Robert asked. "Is there anything we should be concerned about if she should become pregnant," Robert asked. _He was almost terrified to know the answer…but he had to know. He could not risk Anna's health…no matter how much he may want this._

"According to her chart, your wife is in perfect health. Any complications that might arise are no different from anyone else. It is okay Robert. You can breathe again."

Anna smiles at her husband as he lets out the breath he did not even know he was holding. He wraps his arms around her and they cry together. It was something neither of them even thought was a possibility. Now it was something they both wanted so badly they could taste it.

"We can have another baby Robert," she whispers. "We can."

"Oh Annie," he sighs. "I was so afraid to hope. I did not want to disappoint you."

She reaches for his face and forces him to look at her. "You could never disappoint me Robert. I love you. If I could not have another child…you and Robin would be enough for me…but…"

"But you wanted this so much…more than you realized."

"Yes," she agrees. "I want to give you a son Robert…and if that does not happen, then another daughter. I want to be right by your side when you get to experience everything you never did with Robin. You deserve that sweetheart. We both do."

They hold each other a little longer and then Robert whispers in her ear. "The best part about this is the 'practice.' In fact, I think we should start right away."

Anna shoots him a warning glare but he can see the joy in her eyes. It matches his own.

"Is there anything else we need to know," Robert asks.

He wishes them well and sends them on their way. Robert is kissing her neck as they ride the elevator down to lobby.

" _Robert Scorpio,_ " she cautioned. "We are _not_ making love in this elevator. Be patient."

"I don't _do_ patient," he reminded her. "Especially when it comes to my beautiful wife. "

Anna giggles even as she reminds him that she does not want their child conceived in an elevator. When the doors open, he grabs her hand and practically sprints for the door.

 **07\. Will You Still Love Me**

The last few months consisted of tests upon tests. Anna and Robert had assumed that their biggest problem would be carrying the baby to term; they did not count on the difficulty conceiving. They had tried monitoring Anna's hormone levels and making love at different times of the day. Nothing seemed to be helping. Anna still was not pregnant.

"Luv," Robert called to her from the dark space of her empty office. She always tried to hide this part from him. The part that was not indestructible.

He sits down beside her and caresses her cheek. There were dark circles under her eyes from lack of sleep and he brushes the tears away with his thumb.

"Talk to me Annie," he says. "I'm worried about you."

"Why can't we conceive Robert? Am I doing something wrong?"

Her voice quivered as she spoke so Robert immediately wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close to his body. It hurt his heart to see her this broken.

"We don't have all the answers Luv. I know this is hard. It is hard for me too. Please do not think you are doing anything wrong. Please don't blame yourself."

He brushes a strand of hair back from her face and kisses her with intensity. What Anna does not know is how much it hurts him to watch her torture herself.

"Robert," she offers.

"Yeah Luv."

"It's not your fault either. I do not know why this is happening but I know that you are doing everything right. You always do."

"Except I still can't give you what you want most in this world."

He hangs his head and Anna can see the shame in his eyes. She lifts his chin, forcing him to look at her.

"I want to have your baby Robert; I want you to experience all of that with me from the beginning. You know why I want that most of all though? Because I love you. Because you are the most important person in my life. I wish you had been there with Robin."

"That's in the past Annie. We've forgiven each other for all of that."

"I know…but you are wrong about you not giving me what I want most in the world. You already gave me that when you married me again. It is _you_ Robert… _you_ are what I want most in this world."

"And if we can't have another baby?"

"Is that what you are worried about?"

She takes his face in her hands and kisses him deeply. _"I love you Robert Scorpio. If we cannot have another baby, I am still going to love you. Please tell me you know that…that you feel the same. I can't do any of this without you."_

He looks into her soft brown eyes, reflected with so much love and passion. It is the same eyes where he can see the faces of his unborn children and his future. Even if half of that does not come true, he knows one thing will never change. She is his past, his present and his future. Without Anna, he is only _half_ a man.

" _I can't even breathe without you,"_ he reminds her, his lips hungry on her own.

 _"Bobby,"_ she gasps.

 _That was it. When Anna called him Bobby, it always made him weak. He needed to have her. Right here. Right now._

 _"Annie,_ " he gulps.

For a moment, it is as if the rest of the world no longer existed. He looks into her eyes; she looks into his. She bites her bottom lip and he comes to pull the Barret from her hair. She lets him wrap his arms around her as he lifts her onto her desk.

She waits while he closes the blinds and locks the door. Nobody was here this time of night but one could never be too careful. She was not even thinking about the mess they would make when she cleared everything away with her hand. Robert grinned when he kissed her.

 _"I need you Bobby,"_ she whimpers, his lips on her neck. Every time he touched her, she craved more.

 _"I want you Annie,"_ he states. She was already reaching for the buckle on his pants.

That was all that needed to be said as they reached for each other in the darkness. Neither of them thought about whether they were making a baby when they made love. This time, they just needed each other as much as the air they breathed.

 **08\. Finally**

Anna's legs were shaking as she sat on the table at the doctor's office. Robert stood beside her, holding her hand.

"Try to relax sweetheart. I'm right here with you."

He kisses her forehead as the doctor walks in.

"I'm glad you're both here," he states.

Anna squeezes Robert's hand and asks, "What do my tests show?"

"Good news for a change," the doctor states. Anna's frown immediately turns upwards, and Robert smiles back at her. _Was it too much to hope that Robert was right about them getting their miracle._

"You mean," Anna starts.

"Yes Anna…You're pregnant."

" _We're going to have a baby Luv_ ," Robert cried.

" _We're going to have a baby. Oh Robert, We're finally going to have another baby."_

There were tears in both their eyes as they embraced. Robert kissed her hair as he held her.

"There is nothing we have to be concerned about right," Robert asked.

"That's what we are going to find out right now."

Robert let go of Anna's hand as the doctor did a full examination. He was afraid to breathe until he heard those prayed for words.

"Everything looks good Robert. Your wife is taking good care of herself. We will continue to monitor her throughout this pregnancy. "

"So I should be able to carry to term," Anna asked.

"I see no reason why you shouldn't."

Anna and Robert looked at each other once more then kissed each other lovingly. The doctor handed them a prescription for prenatal vitamins and they promised to make another appointment in a couple of weeks.

"I love you Robert. _I love you so much._ "

"And _I_ love _you_. Let's go home and celebrate."

She wraps her arm around him and whispers, "Anywhere I can be in your arms for the rest of the day sounds like heaven."

 _"You_ are heaven," he counters.

As they walk away arm in arm, she cannot help but think how lucky she is to be married to this man. To the man she knows she was born to love.

 **09\. Christmas Miracle**

Robert and Anna were sitting by the Christmas tree as they watched the snow outside their window. Robert was reading _"The Night before Christmas"_ to Anna's belly as she snuggled against him. Their baby would be arriving any day now.

Anna was smiling at him when he finishes the story. "You are such an amazing man Robert Scorpio," she says. "I can't wait for you to hold your son for the first time."

"It shouldn't be much longer now Luv."

He kisses her lovingly and is about to suggest they head up to bed when she feels it.

"Robert," she calls.

"Yeah, Luv."

"Robert it's _time,"_ she shouts.

"Time for what? "

" _It's time,"_ she repeats, more forcefully, as she squeezes his hand.

" _What do you mean it's time…Anna it's snowing out there…half of the roads are closed…how are we going to get you to a hospital?"_

" _Robert calm down_ ," she snaps. _"I need you to be strong for me right now. We do not have much of a choice here. Our baby is coming NOW."_

"You mean…"

" _No hospital Robert. There is not any time. You are going to have to deliver our child yourself."_

 _"ME! I know nothing about delivering babies Anna. What if I hurt you?"_

A wave of pain shoots through her as her contractions get closer together…she reaches for Robert's hand in a death grip.

" _Robert please…you have to help me save our child. There isn't anyone else around."_

"What do you need me to do," he finally asked.

Anna gave him instructions to get some towels and a bucket of water. When he came back, he helped arrange some pillows to support her back. It was a long and trying labor but eventually, Anna delivered a perfect baby boy.

"Welcome to the world Andrew Scorpio," he said, as he kissed his son's forehead. "I'm your daddy."

" _How is he Robert,"_ Anna asks. _"He's going to be okay right?_ "

"He's perfect like his mother," he states. Robert finishes washing the baby and wraps him in a clean towel, placing him in Anna's arms.

"This beautiful woman here is your mother," Robert says. "You are named after her."

"He's _so_ handsome like his daddy," she said, kissing the baby's forehead.

"You did good Luv," he said.

 _"We_ did good, "she corrected.

Robert wraps his arms around his wife and son as they settle against him in their living room. When the storm died down, he would wake Robin and take them to the hospital. For now, he was content to watch his family and know that they were safe. Their son had been born one minute after midnight on Christmas Day. He was the best present either of them had ever gotten.

"Robert," Anna whispers a little while later.

"Right here Luv."

"I love you," she says simply.

"And _I_ love you. "

She puts her head back on his shoulder; their son nestled between them, and falls asleep.

 **10\. Like A Queen**

It has been six months since Andrew was born and Robert and Anna have been struggling to find the balance between raising two children, their demanding jobs and finding time for romance. When Sean and Tiffany asked if they could take the children for a night, Anna and Robert eventually agreed. Though they were reluctant to leave their infant so soon, they also knew they needed time alone.

Robert started the evening off with a series of notes. He left the first one next to a small package on the kitchen counter, which she gleefully untied. Inside was a small bottle of bubble bath and a bottle of perfume. The note read… _"I know how much you love your baths. Relax darling. You deserve every luxury."_

A smile spreads from her lips to her eyes, as she walks up the stairs. At this particular moment, she was enjoying her husband's appreciation for detail. If you had asked any other man what kind of perfume she liked, they would not have any idea. Robert Scorpio, however, knew every brand of every feminine product in their bathroom. He paid attention. He listened. In turn, she repaid him with _his_ favorites. _She was the luckiest woman alive._

She puts on her bathrobe after a long luxurious bath, and sets the bottle of perfume down. That would come later. When she opens the bathroom door, a trail of rose petals looks back at her from the bed.

"What are you up to handsome," she wonders aloud.

She follows the trail of roses into the spare bedroom and smiles when she sees him standing over a massage table.

"I was going to wrap this up but I figured you'd know as soon as you saw the table."

He hands her a bottle of massage oil. She wraps her arms around him and kisses him softly.

"What are you _doing_ Scorpio?"

"Well if _you_ can't tell then _I'm_ doing something wrong. "

"No…Robert, you are doing _everything right_. I just have not figured out why. You are not trying to butter me up for something are you?"

He laughs because in the past, that might have been true. Tonight though, his reason was simple.

"Ti Amo," he says.

"Ti Amo Anch'io," she replies.

It was probably the only Italian words they had learned from Filomena and somehow it brought back memories of that little hotel room in Paris they had spent both their honeymoons in. Robert was wooing her...not because he had done something wrong but because he adored her. They were, after all, still technically newlyweds.

He helps unfasten her robe and has to remind himself to breathe. She is without a doubt the most breathtaking woman he has ever met.

"Lay down Luv," he says.

He takes the oil from her hand and begins to knead it into her skin with his hands. Slowly he begins the massage. Anna closes her eyes as her husband's hands move up and down her body. _Oh the things those hands have done._

 _"Bobby,"_ she gasps, as his expert hands move lower. _She wants him between her thighs and every other way. Oh how she wants him_.

 _"Annie,"_ he pants, as she pulls him onto the table with her.

"You need to lose the pants," she says, biting her bottom lip.

 _"Just_ the pants," he questions.

" _Everything_ ," she confirms. "Its _my_ turn to touch _you._ You have no idea how much I want to touch you."

She starts with his shoulders and moves her way down to his back and his stomach. When she pulls open his shirt, she kisses his bare chest. "Does Annie want to play," he asks, his lips now on her neck.

"What does Bobby have for me to play with," she murmurs against his earlobe.

He covers her lips with his own as she pulls his pants and boxers the rest of the way down. She licks her lips when his full nakedness is revealed to her. _Oh how she loves this man. This man that still makes her weak._

She pushes him down onto the table and climbs on top of him. "Who are you and what have you done with my wife," he jokes. Anna responds by pulling his hands behind his back and kissing him deeply.

"Your wife remembers how much you like to be tied up. Is that what you want Bobby? You want me to tie you up again?"

"Right now, I think I would agree to anything if it meant I could have you inside me again. I want you Annie. Oh how I want you."

"Then stop talking so I can have my way with you."

He smiles as her lips claimed his. All of their plans for the evening would have to wait until next time. Tonight, there was nothing either of them wanted more than to spend the night in bed together.

"You know Annie, A bed would be much more comfortable...There's one right over there."

"You're so smart," she acknowledges.

She giggles as he takes her hand and the moment she is on her feet, he picks her up and carries her to the bed.

"You sure you don't want me to tie you up," she giggles, as she rolls on top of him.

"You already _have_ me tied up in knots Luv."

 _"Good,"_ she states. "That's just the way it _should_ be. Now devour me husband."

"Your wish is my command wife," he whispers hoarsely, their bodies finally coming together again skin on skin.

THE End


	8. It Was You

**Its You...It Always Was You...It Always Will Be You**

 **Inspired by the Quote "I would have fought heaven and hell to find you."-Robert Scorpio**

He watches the moonlight as it dances across her delicate skin. He still thinks she is the most beautiful woman he has ever seen.

 _"Anna,_ " he calls, his bare feet toddling down the deck. She turns around and smiles at him and his heart skips a beat. She has that effect on him. G _ood God, how he loves her…His Anna. His beautiful wife._

" _Robert,_ " she whispers hoarsely, and he wraps his arms around her torso. _Good God, how she loves him…her Robert. Her handsome husband._

"Penny for your thoughts," he asks, and her smile fades with lingering questions. He traces the contours of her cheek and feels the tension as she looks into his eyes.

"Just thinking," she says, but he knows her well enough to know what she is thinking.

"My Anna," he whispers, his fingers entwined with hers as the heat in their eyes lingers. "You are not really worried about Holly are you?"

"What if she does not sign the divorce papers? You know as well as I do that she wants you back. She always has."

He kisses her lightly at first, his fingers skimming through her hair. He kisses her again more deeply…more intense…with the long dormant passion he never forgot, even when they were apart.

 _"Sign the papers Holly," he snaps. "Please don't make me take you to court."_

 _"Why won't you love me again Robert," she questions._

 _"Because I love HER…I always have…you know I always will. "_

 _"So what was our marriage…a place holder?"_

 _He does not want to hurt her but he knows he cannot lie to her either… "I did love you Holly but I was also denying my true feelings for Anna…I love you but I'm not IN love with you. Please try to understand."_

 _"How could you be in love with a woman who left you for your greatest enemy?"_

 _"She never left anyone Holly…she was kidnapped…and I would walk through fire to bring her back to me. I want to marry her Holly. If you force my hand, you know I can bury you."_

"It was always meant to be you and me Luv? When you disappeared, I went a little stark raving mad. When I had a clearer head and all those insecurities passed…I knew it was you all along. I sent Holly Divorce papers before I went to look for you…I made my choice. Tonight, Holly knows that too."

He takes the papers from his pocket and lets her read the signatures. "Is this…Robert is this real? Are you finally free?"

"Not for long," he says, as he drops to his knee and holds out a ring…a new ring this time.

"I thought the old one had too many bad memories. Will you marry me again Anna? This time forever."

"Oh yes…Yes Robert, I will marry you. "

He slips the ring onto her finger and she throws her arms around him. "I can't wait to be your wife for real this time."

He kisses her slowly and deeply, letting all of his emotions pour into that one kiss. "I can't wait to be your husband again. Let's go celebrate."

He lifts her off the ground and she laughs because it has been so long. She should have known better than to ever doubt that they would someday be together again. H _e was her soulmate, after all, and soulmates always find their way in the end._

THE END


	9. I Would Know You Anywhere Luv

**I Would Know You Anywhere**

Alex lead Anna down the hallway that lead to the altar in the church that she was about to be married in. She does not know why but she feels quite nostalgic today. She does not have a right to be thinking about what she has lost on what should be one of the happiest days of her life.

 _Yet she still sees his face in her mind…memories of outdoor weddings and promises of forever._

"Anna, you are shaking," her twin sister Alex states, concerned. "Is everything alright dear?"

 _What could she say to her sister? She should not be thinking of memories gone by on her wedding day._

"I'm fine, "she states, and continues the walk towards the altar. Her heel catches on something and when she goes to pick it up, she is startled.

"Where…where did this come from," she asks her sister.

Alex glances at the man's watch, concerned by the look in her sister's eyes.

"Maybe someone dropped it," she suggested.

She let her fingers trail over the back to find the engraving she knew instinctively would be there. "This is Robert's watch. I had it engraved for him the second time we got married."

She would tell Anna that there must be a logical explanation for the sighting but she is unable to find one. Anna darts out the front doors of the church, calling for a man, she long deemed the love of her life.

"I don't understand, "she says. "Am I losing my mind?"

Alex puts her arm around Anna's shoulder. "It's only natural that you would miss him today Anna. You two were supposed to have your happy ever after and you did not get it. It is okay to feel this way."

"But what about his watch? I am not making that up Alex. How did it get here?"

"I wish I had the answers for you. Do you want me to tell David that the wedding is off? Maybe you are still not ready."

"I don't think I will _ever_ be ready to let that kind of love go…I _know_ that I will _never_ love _anyone_ like my Robert. He was the love of my life. Even when I did not remember him, I saw him in my mind…But he is gone Alex. My husband is gone. Forever. Time to move on."

Alex did not question her sister as she moved forward. She did not have the experience to do so. She just hoped her sister would not live to regret trying to move on too fast.

"Who gives this woman to be married to this man," the minister asks.

"I do," Alex says. Anna's daughter Robin was supposed to be here but the weather prevented the plane from getting here on time so Robin urged her mother to continue without her. She was feeling agitated but she tried to focus on the man in front of her. She did love him. She did.

"Is there anyone here who can show just cause why these two people should not be lawfully joined in marriage," the minister asked.

It was then that the doors flew open and a man stepped inside…a man she never thought she would see again.

 _"Robert,"_ she gasps.

"Hello Luv," he says. "It's been a long time hasn't it?"

 _"Anna_ ," Alex yells, just as her sister passes out from the shock. " _Someone get her a glass of water,"_ she asks. David wants to be close to his bride to be but Alex warns him to back off. She has just had the shock of her life.

She opens her eyes a moment later and she is looking into her husband's eyes. "This is real isn't it? I'm not dreaming?"

"I'm here Luv. I have missed you so much. Please tell me it is not too late for us. "

"Your watch. I found your watch in the hallway. You were here weren't you? Why did you leave?"

"I was knocked out just before I could get to you. "

"Who would…?"

Her eyes landed on David and soon she was rising to her feet…lunging for the man she was just about to marry. _"You son of a bitch,_ " she rails, forgetting her manners in the house of the lord as she brings her hand against his cheek _hard_. " _How could you do this to me David…You knew how much I loved him…How I was desperate to find out if he was alive. How could you keep him from me?"_

"Because I _knew_ what would happen if you saw him…I just wanted to have a chance with you...It's been _years_ Anna…he's had _years_ to get to you…why does he choose _now_ to show his face?"

"That does not matter to me David…all that matters is he is alive. You kept something from me that had the potential to change my life forever…how can we have a marriage if you don't love me enough to be honest?"

She leaves no question that the wedding is off when she slips off her engagement ring and chugs it at him. " _We are done David. Thank you for making my choice so easy. Now I do not have to feel bad for breaking your heart. You don't have one."_

"Anna, Wait…Please just give me a chance to explain," David calls after her. Robert steps in his way and glares at him.

" _Stay the hell away from my wife Hayward_. _Believe me; I have killed for her before. You don't want to test me."_

* * *

Robert finds Anna sitting on the steps of the church entrance. He sits down next to her and their fingers immediately entwine.

"Where have you been all these years Robert?"

"At first I was being held in some tiny room with only the sounds of your screams to keep me company. I tried to escape Anna…Many times…But every time I did, they would send me pictures of your 'death.' They would remind me how close they were to Robin. When I finally accepted that I could never get back to you…"

His voice cracks so she reaches out to stroke his face. "What is it Robert? You can tell me. "

"I hope you are not going to hate me for saying this Luv…"

"I could never hate you Robert. I tried that remember?"

He chuckles as he looks into her dark eyes. "I asked them to take my memories. If you were dead and Robin was better off without me…"

Tears cloud his eyes and suddenly there she is…his beautiful girl.

"I was never better off without you daddy," she says, and he rises to his feet, taking his daughter into his arms and stroking her hair. "How are you here daddy? How is this possible?"

"I survived. I did not have any memories of who I was until I walked up those church steps and saw your mother. I didn't know why I was supposed to be here but something inside me told me that I would find the answers here. I knew I had found them when I saw you Annie. I would know you anywhere luv…"

Anna smiles as she joins her husband and her daughter for a group hug. "Why does it not surprise me that your love for me was stronger than your need to forget me…mine was too. Even when I did not know who you were, you were still there in my mind…and when I finally remembered you, I was heartbroken that I lost you. What do you say we make our love last this time?"

"I like the sound of that," he says, as he kisses her softly. Anna and Robin did not press him for the details. Right now, they were just happy that their hero was finally home to stay.

The End


	10. Love You Cannot Live Without

She pulls back the door, and his eyes fall on the towel she is wearing. _Breathe Robert, Breathe, he commands himself.  
_  
 _"Robert,"_ she sighs, and he follows her inside her apartment. His eyes were just as magnetic now as they were then and she wonders if there will ever come a day when she can look at him and not feel as if he was the beginning and the end of her.

 _"Anna,_ " he says.

For a moment, it almost seemed as if time literally stood still. _She must be imagining things. He is not really looking at her as he used to…is he.  
_  
"Are you okay? You look a little…I don't know, out of sorts."

He fumbled with his words and she could see a flush of color in his cheeks…"Are you blushing Scorpio," she teased.

He smiles… _God, how she wishes he would not do that. No woman with a pulse could ever resist the temptation in his smile. She was not immune.  
_  
 _"You still take my breath away,_ " he whispers, his hands gripping her waist as he pulls her against him. His fingers skim through her wet hair as he looks at her…memories of their wedding flashing before him as he brushes his lips softly against hers.

" _Robert,_ " she gasps, her heart beating rapidly against her rib-cage. _She knows she should stop him…It was not that long ago when he was telling her things could never be like they used to…he was married._ "What's going on," she forces herself to ask.

"I built this entire life without you just to prove to myself and everyone else that I don't love you anymore... don't need you... don't crave you...don't miss you..."

"I know," she says. "You made that abundantly clear when we finally saw each other again."

"But it was lie Luv…every single word. I tried to build that life because I thought it would make me believe it…make me miss you less. I cannot do it anymore. I cannot stop loving you. Believe me I have tried and failed for seven years."

"Oh Robert," she says, and this time when he kisses her, it is with a fire she thought was gone forever. She knows she does not have to say it but she finds herself wanting to anyways. "I love you so much Robert. You have no idea how much I hate myself for everything I did to you…to our marriage."

"I _forgive_ you Luv," he whispers, and she feels the towel fall to her feet…his lips on her neck as he lifts her off the ground.

"Are you sure," she asks him. _She needs to know he will not wake up tomorrow with regrets. It would kill her if he did.  
_  
"I think I've been sure since the first time I saw you again. I realized then that the life I build did _not_ make me immune to all the love that you were forcing me to feel again. That's why I tried to hold on to the hate…If I let that go then what was left?"

 _"Love Robert…Only love._ "

His kisses were electric as he held her in his arms…her body remembering every touch even before he was inside her. The first time they made love again, it was desperate and hurried. _He kissed her as if he was dying of thirst and she was the water._ The second time they made love, It was slow and sensual. _It was as if he wanted to memorize every touch._ The third time they made love, it was intense. _It was just as it had always been between them…love you could not live without_. It did not matter whether it was wrong or if there too much water under the bridge…it only mattered that their hearts had finally found their home.

The End

Last Edit: Jul 20, 2018 at 11:49pm by Sharon-HBSFan


	11. Memories Of Love

**Memories Of Love**

 _She comes down the stairs in a blue floral dress with pink flowers. She is wearing makeup now and he wants to tell her to go upstairs and take it off but he feels a soft squeeze of his hand from his wife. He knows better than to squash a teenagers dream._

 _"When did this happen Robin," he asks. "How did my little girl grow up to be such a beautiful young lady?"_

 _"Dad," she says and he knows that she is probably embarrassed by now. He cannot help but stare at her in awe._

 _"Are you sure you know how to dance? You're not going to step on poor Roger's feet are you?"_

 _"You don't even like Roger."_

 _"That's because no one will ever be good enough for my baby girl."_

 _"I'm not a baby anymore dad."_

 _"Just humor him Robin," Anna says. "Trust me. When you grow up and have a son you will know how your dad feels. You still have some time. Will you just let him show you? Just a little. It's not going to hurt anyone."_

 _"Okay," she says, and she takes his hand. She slips off her shoes and steps onto his larger feet._

 _"You don't have to worry daddy. It's just a dance."_

 _"But it's YOUR first dance. I feel like I have missed so many of your firsts. You are growing up so fast. You look just like your mother you know. "_

 _"Why are you crying daddy," she asks, as he spins her around the dance floor just as he did when she was smaller._

 _"Because I feel like I'm losing my baby girl."_

 _She stands on tiptoe and leans up to kiss his cheek. "Haven't you figured out how much I adore you? I know we fight a lot but that's probably because we're so much alike."_

 _"From your lips to God's ears," Anna mumbles._

 _"Daddy, it doesn't matter who I date, you'll always be my hero."_

 _"Promise?"_

 _"You have my word."_

 _She steps off his feet and goes to put her shoes back on. Just before the doorbell rings, Robert hands her a little package._

 _"I don't know if your date got you one of these but would you consider wearing one from me?"_

 _Her eyes sparkle as she opens the package. It was a pink corsage._

 _"Oh Daddy, you think of everything."_

 _She throws her arms around him and he kisses her forehead, and then helps adjust the flower onto her wrist. When Roger arrives to pick her up, he warns him that he better have her back by ten in one piece. Robin promises her parents that she will be here and to try not to worry. As the door shuts and he watches her drive away, Anna wraps her arms around her husband._

 _"She'll be okay Scorpio. It's just her first dance."_

 _"Is this how it's going to be Luv? Every time a boy wants to take her out…"_

 _"That's just part of the territory. Try not to worry okay. I will be right here with you. "_

 _"I'm holding you to that. "_

 _"I thought you might," she says, and she takes his hand and leads him up to the bedroom. She had her own special way of helping him through the hard times of parenting. When he was weak, she was strong._

"Robin," he calls. "Robin, where are you?"

"Daddy, wake up," she calls to him. She is a vision in white. She looks just like she did when she was a little girl with ribbons and curls.

"Daddy please don't do this to yourself. Mom needs you. Emma needs you."

"I can't do this Luv. Not without you. You saved me Robin. When I was at my lowest, you were the one who came into my life and made me see everything different. I am your father. I was supposed to be able to save you. I spent years away from you saving the world and I could not even save my own daughter."

"It's not your fault daddy. You did not cause that explosion. It is not your fault. God, it is not your fault. "

"A parent is not supposed to bury their child Robin. How can I do this? There is nothing left of you. All that is left is a box of charred remains. There is nothing recognizable in that box."

"But there _is_ something left daddy… the part of your memory that remembers who I was…the part of me who always knew her daddy would do anything for her…you are my hero okay. Nothing in the world could ever make me stop loving you…I might be gone in life but I will never be gone in spirit. I am counting on you to help my little girl remember me…to help my mom make it through this. Please daddy. Please wake up. I love you so much but it's not your time."

He feels her soft kiss upon his cheek and her hands gripping his face as she tries to shake him awake.

" _Robert…Please God…don't do this to me. I can't lose you too."_

" _Anna,_ " he says weakly, as she wraps her coat around him.

"Ambulance is on the way sweetheart. You're going to be okay."

"I'm not sure that either of us will ever be okay again. "

"We'll make it through together okay…there is nobody in this world that can help me like you can. Our love for our daughter is the same. I know how much you are hurting. I am too. We are not supposed to bury our daughter. "

"I'm sorry Luv. I'm so sorry."

She presses a soft kiss to his cheek and lets her tears mix with his own as she covered his body with hers. "Oh God Scorpio. I understand. If there is one person in the world who understands, it is me. You just…you cannot do this again. For God's sake Robert, if I had not gotten that text in time, you would probably be dead already. It is a miracle that you are still with us."

"It was Robin," he said. "I saw her. "

"Robert."

"I'm not crazy Anna. I know she is gone. I also know it was her okay. She came to me when I was delirious. She begged me to hold on for you and Emma. Said it wasn't my time."

"It's not. You have so much more living to do. Don't let our daughter down."

"Not again, luv. Not ever again."

When the ambulance came, she insisted on riding with them to the hospital…It was a slip of the tongue spoken in grief and worry…Robert did not miss it.

 _"He's my husband…you can't keep me away."_

She holds his hand the whole ride there and keeps him awake by reminding him of all the happy times they had with their daughter. Ever since she first came into his life, she was his world. She and her mother. He would never get over that kid. Not in a million years. She had taken his heart with her when she died.  
 _  
"Hi, I'm Robin. What's your name?"_

The End.


	12. My Only Regret (Is Not Fighting For You)

**My Only Regret (Is Not Fighting For You)**

The life of a spy is _never_ glamorous. Things like loyalty and commitment do not exist in a world where greed and secrets are worth killing for. You live every day with a target on your back…every relationship another bullet that will either force you to sacrifice your life or take someone else's. They teach you not to fall in love…they first forbade and then discouraged you to marry. It makes no difference at all.

Robert Scorpio spent most of his life pretending to be someone else for the government…turning his heart as cold as stone so he could never show the slightest sign of weakness…Vulnerability could get you killed in a mission…it has almost done that more times than he could count. He does not regret any of it. _He has only one regret in his life. Just one. He was looking right at her._

"Robert, are you okay," Anna asks.

 _He has visions of her in a white dress…her smile as radiant as her heart._

She touches his face…he feels warm and clammy. For a moment, he looks as if he will pass out.

"I think I'm having heart failure," he manages to say.

 _"What?_ Do I need to call an ambulance? How long has this been going on?"

"Not that kind of heart failure Luv…"

 _"Robert,_ " she says, as he reaches for her hand, imploring her to stay just a little longer.

"Hear me out okay… _please_ …for old times' sake."

She says nothing as she helps him to his feet. She follows him inside his hotel room.

"Where is all this…this nostalgia coming from," she asks?

"I've been doing a lot of thinking about my life since I came back here. When you went missing, I…"

"It's okay Scorpio. I know that you care about me. I care about you too."

"Please just listen Luv. I have to get this off my chest. You don't want me to have a lifetime of regret do you?"

"Haven't you had _enough_ regret Robert?"

"I have _one_ regret Anna. It has to do with you."

He feels her tense at his words and he waits her out. The last thing he wants is for her to feel worse than she already does."

"I'm sorry I hurt you Robert. You _have_ to know how much. If I could do things over…"

"That's not what I regret Anna…What I regret is not showing you compassion…not fighting harder to forgive you…not pressing harder to find out the reasons for your actions. "

"You…You do," she asks.

"I do. I regret not fighting for you…for our marriage…all this time I've been walking around in someone else's shoes…it has to be someone else…I can't _really_ be the man who can so easily put you behind him…not _you_ …not the woman who means everything to me."

"I hurt you…you had every right to wash your hands of me…I hated it but I never blamed you. I had it coming."

"But who was I really hurting Anna? I hurt _myself_ most of all. It's my own bloody fault that you moved on…and…and that you don't think of me in that way anymore."

" _Who says I don't_ ," she questioned. "You _never_ asked."

"I'm making a mess of things aren't I… _again?_ "

"Not totally Robert. I'm just a bit confused."

" _You?_ "

"You're not making much sense okay. I need you to spell it out."

"I'm a little confused _myself,"_ he admits.

"Okay…about what? "

"About why you would rather take another shot on a man that has almost gotten you killed numerous times…that would cheat on you with that psychopath…that very well could end your career…instead of…"

"Go on Robert. I'm not going to bite…not unless you want me to."

His cheeks turn a shade of bright red and she almost laughs outright...almost...if not for his obvious discomfort she probably would have. She likes seeing him tangled up in knots because of her... Robert Scorpio was a man who did not usually bare his soul this way…not unless it mattered. How could she have fun at his expense? No matter how tempting it might be.

"Instead of a man who still loves you madly…who wants just one more chance to prove to you that you belong together. "

"Do I know this man," she joked.

"You are looking at him," he says. "I was a fool Anna. Such a fool for so long. I'm not asking you to forgive me right away but…"

"You? What could I possibly have to forgive you for?"

"For everything I didn't do to show you how much you mean to me…for every time I said hurtful things to you…for every tear I made you cry…every moment I made you feel worthless…I don't have much to offer you Anna…not like him. I am not the kind of rich he is…I cannot shower you with diamonds and caviar. I mean granted, he bought it with dirty money but…"

"No Buts. You are right. That means the gifts do not matter to me. You know I'm not vain."

"I want to give you the world Luv. I would if I could. All I have left to offer you is this beaten up heart and the promise that from here on out, I am not going to run. No matter how far you may push me. I just want to know one thing Anna…I will respect whatever choice you make…I just…I need to know."

"That sounds fair."

"Do I have any chance at all of winning you back? Is your heart completely his or…or is just a little bit of your heart…the part that is still mine…do you think some day you might be able to love me again…forgive me?"

"Robert, I'm…I'm sorry."

"Oh," he says. "I'm sorry to have wasted your time then." His face has lost all color now and he looks about as sad as he did the day he learned of her betrayal. She has regrets too. She regrets all those times she chose to lie to him…about his daughter…about her betrayal. About everything. She could not stand to see that look in his eyes a second longer. She would never put it there again.

"I can't forgive you Robert because…There is nothing to forgive. I cannot love you again because I never fell out of love with you. All you ever had to do was ask…how could you not know that? When you saw me for the first time in seven years, even as angry as you were…you knew why I was there…I know you did…All I ever wanted was you. I still do. If you are asking…"

"I am one hundred percent asking…"

"Then I accept. If you want me to choose between you and Duke, my choice is you. It will _always_ be you."

She throws her arms around his neck and he holds her close, kissing her hair, breathing the scent of her jasmine shampoo. "Good God I love you."

"I love you too Robert. Always have…always will. No more misunderstandings okay. Let's not waste any more time."

His fingers snake through her hair as he brushes his lips against hers. Never has anyone ever felt so warm and sinful at the same time. He missed her. Missed this. Missed everything.

"Come lay with me Scorpio," she asks.

"It will be my pleasure," he says.

She settles against his chest and plays with the stray hair as she looks at him. "Can you hold me tonight? Just hold me."

His eyes hold all the answers and he opens the nightstand and pulls out a PCPD shirt. "You might be more comfortable in this."

She smiles and kisses his cheek. "So thoughtful you are. I will be right back."

When she comes out of the bathroom, he is already in his boxers waiting for her. Just as he has every time before, he pulled the cover down.

"You look nice Robert. You always were handsome. I forgot how much."

"You _forgot,"_ he quipped.

"Okay you got me. I _tried_ to forget."

"And how did that work out for you?"

"Terribly."

"I _never_ forgot how beautiful you are. It was impossible so I didn't even try. You _still_ knock me completely off my feet."

He pauses as he reaches out his hand. "I saved your place Luv. Come get warm. It's getting late."

She glances at the clock and smiles. It was not late in any definition of late. She knew what he was getting at. He wanted more time to hold her.

She accepts his hand as she climbs into the bed with him. She settles her head on his chest as his arms come around her. She smiles. He smiles.

"What shall we talk about tonight," he asks her. "Or would you rather we not say anything."

"I'm tired Robert. Would you mind terribly if we just…stayed just like this."

"I would not mind at all. Holding you is one of my very favorite things to do."

He meant it. Every word. He never knew that holding a woman without making love to her could be the most intimate thing of all…and yet, somehow with Anna, it was.


	13. Perfect Agony

**Perfect Agony**

Anna didn't know if she had it in her to beg him to stay...not for her...not for their daughter...but for the part of his soul that felt dead now...one day he would wake up and be sorry he missed a chance to say goodbye. Still, she couldn't seem to stop herself from saying the words, she promised she would never say to him again. "Don't go," she whispered softly. "Please don't use Ethan as an excuse to check out on the world...not again."

"Is that what you think I'm doing," Robert asked her...pain and regret written all over his face?

"Isn't it...can you honestly look me in the face and say that this isn't about wanting to escape...wanting to forget that our daughter is no longer a part of this world...you can't...you can't just pretend that she's on a vacation Robert...you can run...but you can never avoid the quick sand...please...please don't leave me...I don't think I can do this without you."

He turned around to face her and Anna saw the tears...tears that matched her own...no matter what happened between them over the years, they had always loved their daughter beyond measure...and now she was gone. He reached for her as her body trembled...holding her tightly against him as they cried. "Never again Anna...Never again."

She knew the meaning behind his words and in the past she might have tried to rationalize or stop it...but now...now she needed it...part of what kept Robin alive was the love that created her. Part of what kept them from sinking was being able to hold on to something real...they held on to each other.

They never thought past the next minute...their grief kept them from making any life altering decisions. Still, there was a part of her that would always love him and a part of him that would always love her. "I almost lost you to cancer...and then we lost our daughter...how can any of this be real?"

He knew it wasn't a real question...she was struggling to find sense in the senseless. "I'm so sorry for all the time we wasted...for all the things we didn't get to do...things she didn't get to do...things were supposed to be different when I survived cancer."

"They still can be," she said, as she greedily grabbed his face and pressed her mouth to his...there had always been a chemical reaction when they touched...a longing they had never quite felt with anyone else...and when Robert felt her tongue slip inside his mouth and beg him for more...without having to say the words, he knew he would do anything to feel her once more.

"Anna," he whimpered, as she pulled his pants loose.

"Robert," she responded, feeling him tear her shirt off her body. They were still drenched from the rain outside but the storm was really raging inside their own hearts...burning with lust as they quickly, urgently, got each other naked beneath the fire that burned in the fireplace. Robert looked up into her eyes and smiled..."You always were beautiful...you still are."

"You always were a charmer...you still are."

They didn't need to mention that part of the attraction was to help them forget the pain...they still felt the familiar ache...She was digging her nails into his back as she held on to him for dear life...and he was kissing away all of her tears as he thrust himself deep inside her tight hole...It felt as good as they remembered...it felt like they had come home...

"I need you more then I ever thought it was possible to need someone," Anna admitted, as she lay nestled on Robert's chest, after the lovemaking had subsided.

"I need you too..."

They stayed that way for hours...holding each other until the fire fizzled...trying to block out the world and the memory of their daughters death...by making love until it was all they could feel. Somehow it gave them the strength to get through the agonizing months ahead...They would never simply get over her death...but together, they had somehow learned to survive it...maybe they had been meant to be all along...maybe this was Robin's way of giving them something to hold on to...something that would never burn out.

THE END


	14. Reason To Stay

**Reason To Stay**

She must have tried on at least a hundred dresses in the course of the day but something was always wrong. Her feet were sore and her neck and shoulders were aching from the long, tortuous day but still she pressed on. The dress was elegant in nature…long, white and lacy…It would have been the kind of dress perfect for her in another life…If she had not already worn one so similar so many years ago.

 _A Different Man, A Different City…A lifetime of regrets._

"Are you sure you are marrying the right man," a familiar voice asks from behind her? She can see him in the three-way mirror…the same wistful eyes looking back at her as if they had a lifetime ahead of them.

He was supposed to be her man of honor at her wedding and yet he looks at her as if _he_ was the one marrying her. _Why does he do that…why does he have to look so damn good…_

She turns around to face him and his eyes are sparkling with that familiar mischief she used to love so much… _It is in the past Devane…Let it go._

"What kind of question is _that_ Scorpio," she questions. He can sense the hint of challenge in her voice and he was _never_ one to pass up one of her dares. His palm brushes against the side of her cheek as he looks at her... as he feels the slightest hint of electricity course through them.

"An _honest_ one," he admits. "You were thinking about _our_ wedding weren't you?"

 _How does he do that? How does he know exactly what is on her mind? Damn him…damn that impossible man._

"If your ego was any bigger, your head would swell."

"Then tell me I'm wrong…tell me you were _not_ standing here thinking about the day _we_ made those promises to each other… _either one_ of those days…"

"Robert…"

"You are _extraordinary_ Luv…why are you wasting your time with someone who makes you feel _ordinary?_ "

He caresses her cheek and she can feel her heart beat faster with every touch. " _Look at me Annie…just look at me…_ "

 _Does she have to? Does she really have to look into those beautiful eyes…eyes that always hold her captive?_

He tilts her chin until she is facing him…his fingers brushing the stray hair away from her face. He can hear the sharp intake of her breath as his lips move across hers… Gentle, sweet and inviting at first…all the sensations of two old lovers exploring the familiar places they used to know by heart.

He steps back slightly when the need for air becomes a necessity and then he kisses her again…this time with an intensity he has not felt since the last time they were together. He can feel her lips part as his tongue slips into her mouth and the kiss deepens. _She kisses him back…it is not his imagination…she wants him just as much as he wants her._

 _"I love you Anna Devane,_ " he whispers against her hair as he kisses it. _"Don't marry a man who doesn't make you feel alive…_ don't marry him Luv. _You_ _don't have to settle for anything less than someone who is in your blood and in your bones…someone ingrained in your soul…just like you and I_."

"And I suppose you are going to tell me that I should marry _you_ instead…"

" _I_ didn't say it… _you_ did."

"You didn't have to…it was implied... _What the hell is wrong with you? Why can't you just let me be happy?"_

"You are _not_ happy Devane…and if you were honest with yourself than you would admit that he _doesn't_ treat you right. "

" _And who does? You?"_

" _At least I let you be yourself…I don't try to clip your wings._ _Where is your fire Luv. What happened to the woman you used to be…you are nobody's victim…why do you let him treat you like one?"_

"It's _my_ life Scorpio… _I'm_ the one who gets to choose how I live it?"

"Are you _really_ going to be happy playing Suzie Homemaker? I do _not_ think you will be. You _crave_ adventure…you _thrive_ when you are living on the edge of danger…and you feel the most _alive_ when you are caught up in some exotic caper that has your heart thumping out of your chest from the possibility of getting caught…having to think on your feet…kicking ass and taking names…"

"That was a _lifetime_ ago Robert…"

" _Not so long ago that you have forgotten how it feels…"_

For a half a second, he watched her…His eyes searching the depths of her soul. She cast her eyes downward, as if she was trying to avoid the desire shining in his baby blues, and he presses her against the wall of the dressing room, her legs locking around his torso as he grips her ass in his hands. His mouth is hot on her own, his tongue dancing with hers as the kiss grows in intensity. She curls her fingers in his hair as her heart thumps wildly in her chest. When the kiss ends, he leans in closer, sucking on her earlobe for effect.

 _"Now tell me you can still marry another man…look at me and tell me you don't love me_ …That's the _only_ way I'm walking away this time…I _didn't_ fight for you far too many times… _you can damn well bet I will fight for you now…"_

Her hands tremble when she looks at him again…She doesn't know how he does it…how he manages to strip her of all her defenses… _Damn him for making her love him… for still being in her blood…For feeling too damn good in her arms…still looking far too good…_

"I don't…don't love you," she says. Her voice cracks and she knows she is not convincing but she has to try. He damn near killed her the last time they fell apart.

 _"Liar,"_ he says.

 _Of course, he would see through all of her lies and half-truths_ …she never _could_ get anything passed him and she _hated_ him for it…well, _almost_ hated him. It would be _so_ much easier if she could make herself hate him…Because there were times when loving him hurt…hurt so bad she just wanted to die.

 _"You are such an impossible man Robert Scorpio…You hear me? Impossible."_

He did not say anything. She was already running away from him. _You can run Devane…you certainly cannot hide. We have not had our last rodeo._

* * *

She was standing in the moonlight, her silhouette visible even through the pelts of rain that fell down around her. _She was beautiful. Even in her stillness, she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen._

The wind is roaring around him, the leaves rustling beneath his shoes…Even the traffic rumbles and the rain still batters against him. He does not hear any of it. In those moments of frozen silence, all he can hear is the sound of hearts beating and the world ceasing to exist…Because to _him_ , she is all there is.

She does not even blink when he comes to stand beside her. She simply stares out into the night sky as he lifts her up off the ground.

"It's okay Luv," he says. "I got you."

She wraps her arms around his neck as he carries her into the stables. She is too damn tired to fight it anymore. The storm will last well into the night. It was time to find some shelter and warmth.

* * *

He helps her up the ladder leading to a hayloft; the barrels of hay form a makeshift bed for the night. Robert rubs Anna's bare shoulders as she shivers.

"You really _should_ get out of those wet clothes before you catch frostbite," he says.

"You're just trying to get me _naked,_ " she quips.

Though his eyes devoured her beauty, he did not agree or disagree. They _both_ knew he did not have to.

"Why don't you put this on," he says, as he hands her a bag. "I'll go look for some blankets."

" _Robert,_ " she calls out and he turns around. Her eyes held that radiant glow of happiness he has not seen in years. It is all he can do not to sweep her into his arms immediately.

 _"Thank you,_ " she whispers, and he knows she is not just thanking him for the privacy. This is what they do. This little dance of intimacy. She pushes him away and he pulls her closer. He can only hope that she will let her guard down enough for him to convince her that she belongs with him.

"You always _did_ like me in Red," she says, when he returns.

He lays the blanket down on the hay as he looks at her.

 _"Enchanting_ as always," he says. He takes some candles out of his pocket and arranges them on a small table on the other side of the hayloft.

"You're so Romantic," she muses. "All that's missing is the music."

"We've got that too," he says. He pulls out his phone and pushes a few buttons…Before long there is a song that starts playing. Her eyes are welling with tears now.

"I remember that song," she states. "It's the song that…"

"We used to make love to," he finishes. "I know. Why do you think it is still on my phone?"

"Aren't you being a little presumptuous Scorpio…I never agreed to anything."

"You will," he says, and smiles. _Damn him for still having that devilish smile and those piercing blue eyes. How can she resist him when he is still the most charming man she has ever met? He knows it too._

He steps closer to her, kissing one of her bare shoulders. "You are _everything_ to me Luv. Why can't you see that? Why can't you see that I would give _everything_ to be your _anything?_ "

"Don't say that Robert. It is not fair. You shouldn't have to beg for anyone to love you."

"I'm not. I am just telling you what is in my heart. The first time I met you, you knocked the wind out of me."

"I did not."

"Yes you did. We were partners Devane…but I could not take my eyes off you. You challenged me…you amused me…you watched my back and you kept me on my toes. I have never met anyone like you…and no one else has ever had that kind of effect on me in my whole life…no one."

"Why do you have to do that huh? Why do you have to walk back into my life and rearrange everything? I was perfectly fine without you."

"Then why are you so tense Luv? You've got so many knots that I am surprised you can focus at all."

She closes her eyes when she feels his calloused fingers knead into her flesh…His hands expertly massaging her aching muscles. _Why had she not noticed this before? How much she needed this. How good his hands felt on her body…_

"Does your fiancé tell you how beautiful you are Annie? Does he cherish you just like this? You deserve that Luv…You deserve a man who will adore you every day…Does Finn do that…Does he treasure you?"

She wants to tell him that he is not affecting her…that yes; of course, Finn does…except she can't…because she cannot remember the last time he did _anything_ like _this_ for her…. _Finn does not think of the little things like that...not like Robert. Nobody was like Robert_. It was a simple question with a simple answer…but nothing was ever simple between them.

"You deserve more than that Luv…you deserve to be cherished… _let me cherish you_."

She was about to say something about how wrong this was…how she was not free to give him what he wanted…except at the moment all of her reasons for not wanting him back suddenly seemed so far away. She can see him so clearly in her mind…the way he looked when she first laid eyes on him up until the moment she discovered that he was still alive. _Why did she not fight for him then? Why didn't she throw her arms around him in gratitude instead of kicking him in the head,…he was her husband…a husband she grieved for…loved beyond reason for most of her life…_

"I'm such an _idiot,_ " she finally says. "All this time I was trying to convince myself that we were _right_ to not go down that road again…that there was too much water under the bridge…too much hurt and too much time gone by. What I _should_ have been doing was running after you…telling you that it wasn't what I wanted and that I still think about what we had…that I miss it… _God how I miss it_. I miss _you_ Robert. _How did I not see this until right now? I love you…of course I love you…I am so sorry that I didn't take you back the moment that I found out that you were still alive…"_

"You were understandably upset…"

"But I _understood_ …Who better than me to understand? You protected Robin and me just as you always do…just as I tried to do for _you_ when that monster took me away from you again… _How could I ever make you feel guilty for that. I love you Robert Scorpio. I have loved you for as long as I can remember. Oh, I love you so much."_

She throws her arms around his neck as he breathes in the scent of her lavender shampoo mixed with the rain. _She smells so good…she smells like sin and seduction._

"Oh how I _do_ love you Anna Devane," he says, his lips caressing her neck as he pulls her closer and closer. " _God how I love you...How I adore you."_

She smiles seductively as she looks at him; for the first time in a long time, she knows what she wants. She knows _who_ she wants.

"You know the best thing about this negligee?"

"What's that luv?"

"It looks even better _off_ of me?"

* * *

Her hair is shorter now but he still weaves his fingers through her dark locks, brushing the wisps of hair away from her face. He can feel her quiver as he caresses her neck with his lips, his hands gliding down her thighs.

"Are you sure," he whispers against her ear. "I need you to be sure."

She does not need words to convince him of her consent. She arches her hips until she is facing him…pushing him down onto the hay and straddling him as she reaches for his belt buckle.

"Does that answer your question," she challenges, tugging his pants down his legs.

" _Perfectly,"_ he gasps, as her fingers massage his massive erection.

 _"Oh God,_ " he panted. _"God that feels_ …"

" _Yes,"_ she questions, her eyes wide with longing.

She is on her knees now…her warm, wet lips closing around his engorged shaft. He is practically screaming her name now as his cum coats her throat. _God he tastes good…better than she remembered…but then she had never given him a blowjob before. She will have to remember to do it again sometime. She likes it when he screams for her that way._

He pulls her into his lap, his hands moving under her negligee…his lips caressing her bare skin as he pulls her red teddy over her head.

"Dear God, you still take my breath away," he says.

 _There he goes again making her blush…is it showing._

His expert hands move across her breasts…massaging…caressing…touching.

He hears the sharp intake of her breath as his mouth closes around her nipples…kissing…sucking…bringing her to the edge of desire…

 _"Robert,"_ she pants. " _Oh God Robert."_

 _He loves how she tastes…how she feels…and damn it; it still makes him giddy to hear his name on her lips that way. He has missed this…missed her…How the hell did they go this long without it?_

 _"I need_ _you Robert," she cries. "I need you_ _now._ "

Her arms wrap around his neck as she pulls him in for a kiss…her tongue slipping inside his mouth as she presses all of her desire into him. He slips his leg between hers as he shifts her until she is lying underneath him.  
 _  
"I love you Anna Devane,_ " he whispers as he listens to her heart beating as rapidly as his.

" _I love you too Robert Scorpio,_ " she whimpered.

He pleads with her to look at him as he enters her; he wants to see the desire in her eyes as he does; she sees the same in his.

 _"Oh God_ ," they gasped in unison as a wave of pleasure washes over them.

She digs her nails into his back as he continues to thrust into her repeatedly…her long legs locking around his torso as he brings them both over the edge of ecstasy. She collapses against him with her head on his chest, as they both try to calm their racing hearts and shallow breathing.

"Was it as good for _you_ as it was for _me_ ," he questions.

 _"You have to ask,_ "She quipped.

"I don't know…maybe you should _remind_ me."

"I can do that," she laughs, as she rolls on top of him and they spend the rest of the storm making love in the hayloft. _How is it possible for her to be this deliriously happy? He brings out the woman in her…makes her completely insatiable. She never wants to lose this again…lose him again. She is finally home._

* * *

"I can't marry you Finn," Anna says, the next morning. She puts the ring in his palm and tries to walk away.

 _"That's it…you are just going to walk away. Don't you think I deserve an explanation for this_?"

"I don't want to hurt you anymore than I already have," she insists.

 _She did not think of Finn even once when she was in Robert's arms. Is that not bad enough_.

 _"The truth Anna…I want to hear you say it."_

"What is _that_ supposed to mean?"

 _"Do you honestly think I don't know_ … _you smell like him…you smell like sex…were you ever going to tell me that you were screwing your ex behind my back?"_

"It's not _like_ that Finn…and _don't_ think you can stand here and insult me. I'm _not_ going to put up with it."

" _You cheated on me…don't you think that warrants some anger…"_

 _"Of course it does_ …but _not_ like _this…_ do you want the truth or not?"

When he says nothing, she takes a deep breath and continues.

"The truth is that I was trying on wedding dresses when Robert showed up. He sensed something was off and he was right. My heart just was not into this wedding. How could I marry _you_ when I was thinking about my wedding to _him?_ I tried to fight it Finn. I did. But then he was telling me things that I have wanted to hear for years…he was fighting for me…"

 _"He was your man of honor for God's sake…some honor he turned out to have…"_

" _Don't you blame him…don't you dare…Robert Scorpio is a damn good man…"_

"How touching…"

"I get that you are upset okay…I do… _but don't you dare take your anger out on him_. _He is the one who spent years being tortured just so I could live…so Robin could live…and how did I repay that sacrifice…I left him…I kicked him in the head…you have no idea how much I regret that. I should have taken him back the moment I found out he was still alive. "  
_  
"So what you are saying is that you don't regret that you cheated on me…that you made a fool out of me…"

"I regret that we hurt you…but I _don't r_ egret that it happened. I will _never_ regret loving him."

He was angry…so angry that he threw a decanter across the room and it shattered. _"Get out,"_ he screamed. " _Just get the hell out."_

She takes one more look at him and walks towards the door. "I am sorry that I could not be what you deserved…but let's be honest here…you were not what _I_ deserved either. I did not deserve to be treated as some sort of consolation prize. I deserved to be cherished."

 _Of course, she would bring that up…Robert's words were ringing in her ear once again…damn it…damn him._

She closed the door behind her and smiled. She was finally free to be happy.

* * *

He opened the door of his apartment in a towel. _Damn he looks good…It should be a crime that he still looks so damn sexy after all these years._ She smiles when she sees the flowers on the table.

"Are those for me," she questions.

"I was going to send them to you but I didn't know where you were staying now."

"Hopefully with _you_ ," she says. "We've wasted so much time. I just want to be with you."

She steps into his apartment and he cups her face in his hand. "Does that mean you are my girl again?"

"It means I never _stopped_ being your girl."

His eyes were dancing with unbridled passion as he took her into his arms and kissed her. Every time he looked at her, she could sense how much he wanted to undress her.

"I hope you haven't taken a shower yet Scorpio," she says, as she tugs his towel loose.

" _What_ Shower," he asks, lifting her up off the ground.

She giggles as his lips claim hers and he carries her into the bathroom.

He kisses her under the faucet as they lean against the shower wall. "You going to help me _clean_ _up_ Scorpio?"

 _"Later,_ " he says. " _Much later_."

Her legs curl around his torso when he lifts her up into his arms…gripping her bare ass as he kisses her. They make love under the faucet as their screams of pleasure echo throughout the room. _Only Robert could do this to her...Only Robert could make her act like a lovesick teenager...she was perfectly fine with that._


	15. Feels So Right

**Feels So Right**

There were nights when she wanted to reach for the phone and call him…except pride was a hard thing to overcome. She had broken his heart too many times for him to still be waiting by the phone. That was what she told herself anyways. Then she heard the phone ring in the dead of night and she knew it would be him.

"Robert," she questioned, her voice still half dazed from sleep?

"I thought it was too much to hope that you would still be answering my calls in the middle of the night but I missed you love…I needed to hear your voice…know that you were okay."

She took a deep breath as she allowed the smile to form on her lips…Had he been feeling it too?

"I guess I feel a lot better now that I can talk to you…I wanted to call you so many times but I thought for sure you had moved on and I didn't think I could stand to know that.. _.I'm_ the one who made you go away."

Robert sighed as he listened to Anna's heartbeat over the phone…it matched his own. "I would never leave you twisting in the wind…you know that don't you? You had to go away for a while…find yourself, as they say. But you know what? Maybe we needed that time to grow. I always thought someday we'd end up back together. But maybe that was just me and my wishful thinking. I never could bring myself to love anyone like I loved you."

Anna stretched out on the bed and smiled a little wider as she imagined Robert doing the same. "I have a little confession to make…I feel the same way about you. I think I was just too scared to admit it. My feelings for you…they consumed me. I was so sure it would be the death of me…except then you went away and everyone else…they just paled in comparison. I would rather fight with you then make love to anyone else. Does that sound corny?"

"Maybe a little," he said, but then smiled. "But I'm glad to hear it. I miss you Anna Devane. "

"I miss you Robert Scorpio. "

They spent another hour on the phone, talking about mundane things and saying how sorry they were for all the pain they had caused each other…and then they drifted off to sleep, the phone still clutched in their hands…it wasn't until Anna heard the dreadfully bad singing of Robert's voice that she realized she was still on the phone with him when she woke.

"Now I _know_ this is real…Only _you_ could sing that bad and still make me laugh first thing in the morning?"

"Then why don't you get dressed and come down to the airport. I have a surprise for you."

"Why the hell not," she said, and hung up the phone? Robert couldn't wait to see Anna's face when she got there.

* * *

Robert was waiting at the airport with flowers and a jet. She ran into his arms and embraced him tightly…" I missed you so much," she said, as she accepted his kiss. There was still something about him that set her soul on fire.

"Does that mean you'll accept my invitation…one week Anna…I know how hard it is for you to take a vacation but you need one…and so do I…One week together in the tropics…to see if we can somehow recapture what we lost…"

"And if we can't?"

"Then we can chalk it up to bad timing and walk away knowing that at least we tried…. I don't know about you but I could never live with myself if I didn't at least try…"

She looked into his eyes and saw what she never thought she would see in them again…she saw love. If this man was willing to risk his pride one more time for a chance with her again then she supposed she could risk a little of her own for that same chance with him…

"Alright Robert…I'll give you one week."

She smiled that smile he missed so much and he captured her lips in his just as he was picking her up into his arms…he didn't care if the world saw them. In this moment, the only thing that mattered was that his one true love was back in his life…and he had one week to convince her to stay forever…he had a good feeling about this trip. Everything just felt right. _Finally._

The End


	16. Your Love Is My Salvation

**This is a remake of the hypnotism story. Hopefully it makes more sense.**

 **Your Love Is My Salvation**

Her petal soft palms caressed the ragged edges of his face as she forced him to look into her eyes. "Tell me what you see? You trust me don't you?"

"More than anyone else," he whispers, his breathing now coming in rapid, shallow gasps.

"You know how much I love you don't you," she asks, her heart stopping eyes now the focus of all his attention. _The images are not what they appear…he knows they are not…but they force him to his knees as if he has just taken a bullet to the heart._

"You can tell me Robert…tell me what is hurting you so much…tell me so I can make it better."

He takes one long deep breath and soon he can feel the warmth of her hand as she grips it in hers… _She is here with him…he knows she is. He can trust her…he knows that too._ Anna lets her lips brush across his gently in a gesture that she hopes will prove her love and loyalty.

"I see you in bed with him… _him,_ of all people," he states bitterly. "The images seem so real Anna. I cannot breathe. I can't even find the words to tell you how much it hurts."

"By him, you mean…"

 _"Faison,_ " he snaps, and she waits him out. She knows that he is trying to fight it…trying to find his equilibrium again. If anyone understands how hard that can be, it is her. She loves him enough to be patient.

"That would _never_ happen sweetheart. You _know_ that don't you…You know that I would _never_ hurt you that way…especially not with…with that _monster_."

Her voice quivers and he brushes his fingertip across her own fallen tears…"I know that Luv. I trust you. You _know_ that don't you. You know how much I love you?"

"I can feel it Robert. Can you?"

She touches his heart with her hand and he lays his own on top of hers. "I feel it," they say in unison.

"Focus on _me_ Scorpio…don't think…just _feel._ "

She takes his hand and tells him to lay down on the bed.

"Close your eyes Scorpio."

"Anna, I'm…"

"Don't be afraid. I am right here with you. Close your eyes."

She kisses his eyelids shut and tells him to think of the first time they made love.

" _Which_ first time," he jokes.

"Either will work," she says. "Just keep thinking of it."

She kneads her fingers into his sore muscles and makes her way up his tired body. "What do you feel," she asks him.

"Warmth," he says.

"What else," she asks, as she kisses his now bare chest…his shoulders…his back…and finally his lips.

"Desire. Love. Need," he says.

"Good," she says. "Now open your eyes. Tell me what you see?"

"Oh God you are beautiful," he says.

"That's not what I asked Scorpio. What do you see?"

"My…My beautiful naked wife."

She smiles as she lets him snake his fingers through her hair, pulling the tie from it, just as he always does.

"Who else do you see," she asks.

He almost expects the images to assault him just as they had only moments before but to his surprise, he only sees his wife. " _You_ Luv. _Only_ you."

"And who am I about to satisfy right now," she quips.

"It had _better_ be your husband Mrs. Scorpio. I am _not_ about to share you with _anyone_."

She giggles as he pulls her beneath him on their bed. "You will never have to Scorpio. I am all yours. Forever."

"God, how I love you," he says, and their kisses go from electric to passionate in almost no time at all.

He does not know how she manages to make everything better for everyone but she does…Faison had tried to break them but it was her love for him that made the hypnotism null and void…The Devil cannot break through the cracks where love is that saves her and she saves him. _Their love would always be their salvation._

THE END


	17. Things We Never Said

**Things We Never Said**

Maybe it was wrong for her not to want him here but she was not going to apologize either. Finn was not a part of the world that she and Robert were. He did not understand the bond that they shared. How they both would always be there for each other no matter what was going on in their respective relationships. This was one of those moments.

" _Mom,_ " Robin calls, as Anna walks down the corridors of the same hospital he once kept her out of, due to his pride. _Not this time Scorpio. Not ever again._

Anna goes immediately into her daughter's arms. "How is he Robin?"

"About how you'd expect for a guy facing cancer for the second time."

"So, in other words, he's probably raising hell."

Robin smiles but it is forced. They both know she is terrified of losing her father…the man that everyone who loves him thinks is invincible.

"I didn't expect you to come down here, you know," Robin states. "Things are different now."

"Sweetheart, if you tell me that your father has cancer, where do you _think_ I'm going to be?"

"I appreciate that but…How does Finn feel about you traveling halfway around the world to be with your ex-husband?"

Anna pauses as she looks into her daughter's expectant eyes. She decides that she is too worried and exhausted to lie.

"He doesn't know."

 _"What? "_

"I know I'm being selfish but I didn't want him to be here. The point of me being here is to help your father. Finn does not understand the extent of our connection and I do not have the energy to explain it to him. "

"Have you thought about how dad might feel about you being here?"

"Are you saying he doesn't want me here?"

The hurt was evident in her mother's eyes so Robin reached for her hand. "The last time you and dad were in this place, you almost got back together. Are you telling me that you don't know how dad feels about you?"

 _"He's the one who left remember,_ " she snaps.

 _"And you're the one who didn't go after him._ "

"Point taken, "she says.

"Why are you here mom? Tell me the truth."

"Maybe I miss him Robin…maybe I can't imagine a life without him in it. Have you ever thought about that? "

"I know you care about him."

"I think you know better than that. What Robert and I share goes deeper than any relationship either of us has ever had. The truth is that he is family and he always will be. "

"Just be careful with him mom. He's never gotten over you. "

"And _I've_ never gotten over _him_. Maybe I'm trying to move on without him but that doesn't mean my heart is not still completely his. All he has to do is ask...I'll _always_ go back to him.

"You didn't before."

"I know...but that was before we got back together...Loving him once changed my life...loving him twice...I _never_ got over losing him that way. I don't think I ever will. Your father was the love of my life. I didn't realize that until we tried to make it work for a third time and he left..."

"I'm sorry mom...I didn't realize..."

"You're protecting your father...Don't ever apologize for that. He's lucky to have you."

"He's lucky to have you too mom. Who knows...maybe the 4th time will be what sticks."

"Anythings possible isn't it? "

"Especially with you and dad."

"Can I see him?"

"As if I could keep you away."

"Smart girl."

Robin just smiles because she knows all too well what her mother is capable of when she is fighting for someone she loves. Especially when that someone is her father.

* * *

Anna and Robin walk into Robert's hospital room and she can already feel her knees grow weak when he smiles at her. _She is in big trouble now. Big, Big Trouble._

"Look who _I_ found roaming the halls," Robin quips and gives her dad a big hug.

"What's the matter, Aren't you happy to see me," Anna asks before kissing Robert's forehead and giving him a hug.

"You _know_ I love you," he says and she smiles because she knows it true.

"You could pick up the phone sometime you know," Anna states. "Maybe I want to hear you say it."

"I don't think your doctor friend would appreciate it."

"When has that _ever_ stopped you before?"

When Robin leaves the room, things turn serious.

 _"Were you ever going to tell me your cancer was back,_ " she demands hotly, hitting him with a pillow. _"Do you ever learn?"_

"You have your own life now. I didn't want to burden you."

"Did it ever occur to you that maybe I _want_ to be burdened? _You could die Robert and I wouldn't even know."_

There was silence then. Just enough to be too loud and then she takes a seat across from him.

"We've been here before Scorpio. I'm _not_ letting you push me out again."

" _Anna_."

"What?"

"Why did you leave the new guy in your life to come take care of me again? Don't you deserve some happiness in your life for once?"

"Why don't you let _me_ worry about my happiness? _You_ worry about your cancer diagnosis. If you die on me Scorpio, I swear to God, I'll never forgive you."

"You _always_ forgive me."

"Not _this_ time. You see…I still need you."

 _"Annie…"_

"What this time," she asks, as he reaches for her hand. She squeezes it lightly and their eyes linger just a little longer than they should.

"Why are you really here?"

"Oh Robert, don't you know?"

"I need to hear you say it."

"You big idiot, I'm here because _I love you_. I do not know why you always have to go getting yourself a cancer diagnosis before you can get over yourself enough to let me into your heart again but…"

He kisses her then…tender and soft…reminding her that despite his weakened condition, he still knows _exactly_ how to make her crave him…

"You know better than that Luv…"

"Do I now?"

"Why are you so stubborn …?"

" _Me?_ _You_ are the one who left me the last time we were here…all because of some crazy, messed up macho pride…"

"Then I'll spell it out for you…You never _left_ my heart…"

"Then why did I have to find out from our daughter how you feel…why was it so hard for you to risk it?"

"Because the last time we had it all…it almost _killed_ me to lose it. I'd rather fight cancer then lose _you_ again."

"What is it with you Scorpio men…Don't you know how to tell when a woman is crazy about you?"

 _"How_ crazy?"

"Crazy enough to want to kiss you again…even if I _know_ its ten shades of wrong."

"Come here _you,_ " he says.

"Why?"

"Just come _here._ "

He reaches for her hand and pulls her down onto the bed with him. "You know, for someone with cancer, you've still got a lot of _fire_ left in you."

"That's because I have a good teacher."

She wraps her arms around him as he holds her on the bed, his lips now caressing her own…his tongue slipping into her now parted lips. He tastes just like she remembers. _He tastes like sin_.

"Why do I always feel like I'm doing something wrong when we do _this,_ " she asks.

"Because something this good has got to be bad right?"

"Maybe it's just fate Scorpio. Maybe it _finally_ got tired of keeping us apart."

"Yeah, Maybe," he agrees and kisses her again. Her head is resting on his chest as she listens to his heartbeat.

"You beat this for _good_ this time, you hear me?"

"Loud and clear."

"Good…because _this_ time when you leave this hospital, _I'm_ coming with you. Do not think I will not follow you if you try to leave me behind again."

"That was a mistake."

"Damn right it was a mistake. You're just lucky I'm still crazy about you."

He draws her passionately against him and whispers in her ear…

"Dot, Dot, Dot. "


	18. While I Was Waiting

**While I Was Waiting**

There was a chill in the air as he entered the Metro Court Hotel. He still was not sure what led him back to Port Charles…only that a voice in his head told him that he needed to be here. He saw her sitting alone in a red dress and his heart caught in his throat. _She still had that effect on him.  
_  
" _Red_ , Anna…Why must you wear that color with _him_?"

Anna smiles as he takes the seat across from her. _She should not be this happy to see him._

"Last time I checked _you_ did not _own_ the rights to the color," she quips.

Robert grimaces as he picks up the wine glass in front of him and downs it. She pours him another.

"I guess I should be grateful that you didn't wear _that_ dress…"

"Now _that_ dress _was_ yours. If I still had it, I _never_ would wear it again."

"Not even for your favorite ex-husband."

"I see you still have a big head."

"I see you are _still_ waiting for men who leave you all alone in a beautiful dress. What's his excuse this time Luv?"

"How do you now he's not using the loo?"

"Because if he was, you wouldn't be looking as if you want to drink the entire bottle of wine yourself…Come on Luv…Why do you keep giving him chances to stand you up?"

"I seem to remember a time or two that _you_ had to cancel a date…"

"But I _never_ let you sit alone wondering where I was did I?"

 _She hated when he was right_.

"I suppose you were the perfect gentlemen."

"So where's Doctor Feel-good huh?"

"I don't know…probably in surgery…"

"He couldn't call you?"

" _Robert…_ "

"Try again Luv. This is _me_ you're talking to."

"Did you come all the way here just to annoy me?"

He grins as he reaches across the table and takes her hand in his. "I didn't know why I was here until I saw you sitting there all alone. _Now_ I know why I was supposed to be here. It was _you._ "

"You aren't making any sense Scorpio."

"Then Dance With Me."

"I don't think that's a good idea…"

"Come on Annie…you look _ravishing_. You should not have to spend the evening sitting at a table in that dress. That dress is made for dancing. "

"One Dance," she finally agrees.

"If you insist."

The dance starts out slow, Anna's eyes searching his as she puts a little distance between them. Robert's hand slides down to the small of her back and she starts to relax a little.

"You always were a great dance partner," she admits.

"Is that all?"

"You _know_ it's not."

"Then answer me one question honestly…Can you do that for me?"

"I can try."

He takes a deep breath as he pulls her just a little closer.

"What does he have Anna…that I don't?"

"Oh Robert," she sighs. "Robert, that's not…"

" _Please…Please don't pity me_. I am just asking because I need to know. What is it going to take for you to…to _choose me?_ Are you still angry at me for what I had to do to keep you safe…?"

Anna could see the tears welling in his eyes and she knew he was trying so hard not to let them show. She takes her thumb and traces it across his cheek.

"I was _never_ angry Robert…I was hurt…there's a difference."

" _Then why are we still apart? Damn it Anna…all I ever wanted was for you to love me again…to come back to me…why won't you come back to me?"_

 _"I wasn't aware I still had that choice…"_

 _"Bloody Hell…How do you not know that I never got over you? After all this time…How do you not know?"_

He reaches for her then…His hands cupping her face as he kisses her passionately. Anna's arms wrap around his neck as his tongue slips into her mouth and the kiss deepens. When they finally pull apart, they are both breathing heavily, their foreheads touching.

"What about _now_ Luv?"

She grabs his tie and pulls him to her, kissing him deeply as she runs her fingers through his hair. "I choose _you._ All you _ever_ had to do was ask."

"All this time, I thought you knew…I thought my chance to be happy was gone. That is why I never dated again…not seriously. I could not stand the thought that I would hurt someone else because it was _you_ that I was in love with. I tried to move on Annie…I tried…But _nobody_ could _ever_ be _you_."

"And _nobody_ was _ever you._ "

It was then when they both burst into laughter. After years of misunderstandings, all it took to get them to admit their feelings was a little wine and a canceled date. They walked back to her table and ordered something to eat this time.

"Can I ask you something personal Robert…?"

"It's true Anna…I haven't really been with someone since you…oh I tried…for a while I would have a fling while I was on the job…but after I saw you in the Marcum Islands…"

"You didn't have sex with Holly," she questioned.

"I didn't _want_ her Anna…Sure there was a flirtation but nothing ever came of it. I was still in love with _you_."

"So you really haven't been with someone in…"

"Twelve Years…I haven't had sex in twelve years…I haven't made love in Twenty Six."

"Then we'll just have to do something about that won't we."

Robert Smiles as he looks at her from across the table. "Do you still wear those sexy red panties?"

Anna giggles as she replies. "How do you know I still wear panties at all?"

Robert's eyes go wide and Anna suddenly gets up and walks over to his side, kissing his neck. "I'll go get the food to go…I'm suddenly more interested in dessert."

"Anna…"

"I love you Robert. I'm sure."

* * *

By the time they got to Anna's hotel room, Robert had already lifted her into his arms. She hands him the hotel key just before she claims his mouth once more. He kicks the door shut with his foot as Anna pulls his shirt over his head. When they get to her bedroom, he sits her gently on the bed. She is licking her lips as she looks at him.

"You are _still_ the sexiest man I have _ever_ known, "She says simply.

"And _you_ are _still_ the most beautiful woman _I_ have _ever_ known."

They undress each other quickly…Their hunger apparent in the way they reached for each other.

"I love you Anna Devane. I always have and I always will."

She kisses his bare chest as her hands skim across the scars from his many years fighting bad people. She kisses them too.

"I love you Robert Scorpio. I always have and I always will."

Anna's fingers dig into his back as he thrusts into her, his name on her lips as they tear up the sheets with an urgent desire. Their lovemaking had always been intense in the past but somehow this was something even beyond. They made love as if it was the first time they ever saw each other and the last time they ever would.

 _"Well_ ," Anna asks, her head on his chest and her fingers playing with the loose hair there. "Was it as good as you remembered?"

 _"Better,"_ he smirks. " _You_ are _always better_ than I remember."

"Well _you_ Mr. Scorpio…are _definitely_ better than my dreams…"

"You've been having dreams about me Devane?"

"Oh Yeah…Very Erotic…"

"Care to demonstrate?"

"Oh don't you worry…we are _not_ leaving this bed for at least another week."

"I can live with that," he says, grinning.

"I thought you might," she laughs, as he rolls them over until she is lying underneath him.

He reaches onto the table and yanks the phone out of the socket as she pulls him back to her. Their moans of pleasure echo throughout the hotel room as they make love throughout the night, until finally they drift off into slumber with their hands joined together. _It was almost funny how this happened...While she was waiting for someone else, her ex husband came in and treated her like he did back when she was his. Now she really was his again._

THE END


	19. Worth The Wait

**Worth The Wait**

The early morning sunlight peeked through the blinds, its golden rays kissing her cheeks as she rolls over in bed, stretching. The radiant smile that forms on her lips as she reaches for her husband quickly dissipates when she finds only his pillow.  
 _  
"Robert,"_ she calls, silent panic coursing through her veins. _"Robert where are you?"_

With wild eyes and a racing heart, she walks briskly down the hallway, her hand instinctively pressed to her expanding belly. In her mind, she can still see him, as he was when she lost him. _Please do not let this be a dream, she thinks. Please let him be here.  
_  
She flips on a light switch in the nursery and her heart catches in her throat. Her husband was sitting on the hardwood floor looking at a sheet of paper in candlelight. _He did not want to wake her._

"What is it Luv," he asks, immediately rising to take her shaking hands in his. "What's wrong?"

"When I awoke and you weren't there…I thought…Robert I thought…"

He does not let her finish the sentence…He is already pulling her into his arms…kissing her hair…holding her tight.

"I'm here Luv. I am not ever going anywhere again."

He caresses her cheek with his thumb as he tilts her chin so she is looking right at him. He kisses the tears that are falling down her face. "I'm sorry I scared you…I didn't think…"

"I over reacted. I know I did. It is just that I am so happy Robert…I finally have you back. You have no idea how many nights I dreamed of being in your arms after you 'died.' When I woke up and you were, not there…I was so afraid that last night was just another one of my dreams. That our babies were a dream."

"Oh Annie…I've had those very same dreams every night since we were separated. When I came home and you were no longer mine…"

"I was _always_ yours Robert…you know that don't you? Even in those moments when our demons seemed to drive us, I still loved you. I still wanted to be with you."

"I love you Annie. I do not want you to be afraid that this is all going to go away. I am real. I am yours. And we are going to have a baby."

" _Two_ babies Robert."

"Two babies," he confirms. "Anna I'm so happy. I cannot even put into words what I am feeling. I just…I love you so much."

"I love you too Robert. More than I could ever put into words. You are my soulmate Scorpio."

"And you are mine."

She reaches for his hand as she glides it to her belly. His smile was so bright it could have lit up the sky like Fourth of July.

"Was that…Annie was that our babies?"

"That was your daughter wanting to say hi…and this… (He can feel another kick, a little stronger than the last) That was your son."

"You can really tell the difference," he asks.

"I can. These children are _all_ Scorpio. Heaven help us all."

He laughs, as he looks at her…his smile making her weak in the knees. " _That's_ how you charm the ladies right there… _that_ smile… _those_ dimples… your son is going to be _just_ like you. Just you wait. "

"There's only _one_ woman I _ever_ want to charm Luv…She's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen."

"Oh don't do that Scorpio…You're going to make me late for work."

"So don't go in today. Spend the day in _bed_ with me."

"You are a _bad_ influence on me Scorpio."

"Is that a yes?"

She smiles at him, but gives nothing away. "What are you working on here anyways?"

"It was supposed to be a surprise," he reasons.

"Oh and I ruined your surprise. I am sorry Robert. Should I go back upstairs?"

"It doesn't matter now Luv. Maybe it's better if we do this together anyways."

"Do what exactly?"

"Build our children's cribs. I was so excited I could not sleep. I started putting them together but there's so many pieces I couldn't tell what was what."

"You could have turned on the light," she quips.

"I could have…but I didn't want to wake you."

She stands on tiptoe as she kisses Roberts nose. "You are one of the last great men Robert Scorpio. Now take me to bed. I have no intention of leaving the bedroom all day."

Robert grins at her seductively, his hand cupping her buttocks as he lifts her off the ground. "I plan on devouring my wife all day long," he states, his greedy lips capturing hers in a hungry kiss. Anna giggles as he throws her robe down the hall as they walk back up the stairs.

"Make me Purr, Scorpio," she challenges, the moment he lays her down on the bed.

"Like a kitten," he promises, his lips trailing up and down her naked body until the passion between them explodes. After the first round of lovemaking, Anna cuddles against his chest, completely content.

 _Life had come full circle for the Scorpios…They were each other's happy ever after. They would not have it any other way_


	20. You're Where I Belong

**You're Where I Belong**

It is in his eyes…in the way he holds her captive with one look. It is in the way his steady hands grip her cheeks…every caress reminding her of years gone by. It is in the way he calls her name and the way he likes to play with her hair. She cannot remember a single man she has been with that has made the simple gesture seem like such an erotic thing to do. She knows she should not be here…not again…not after one forbidden kiss had led to so much more. It was unexpected…it was raw…and it was something she did not realize she had been waiting her entire life to experience…again. He always had been the only man who could make her feel such reckless need…only this time; it was not hers to take.

"I don't know what I'm doing here; God knows how many times I have told you to stay away from me…"

"And yet here you are… standing at my door… looking so God damn beautiful that once again I forget how to breathe. Tell me Luv, why are you here? Because if it's to tell me once again that we can't be together then I don't want to hear it."

 _"Robert,_ " she whispers, and he knows what that ragged edge in her tone means. She is like the missing piece of a puzzle. He knows just where she fits. It is where she has always fitted, even when she denied its existence.

 _"Don't lie to me Anna. I will know if you are lying. You cannot put one over on me Luv. You never could._ So tell me the truth will you? You tell me you want me to forget that we ever made love again and yet you come here in that dress and you expect me to keep my hands off you…. _I am not blind… God Anna, you know exactly how I feel about you. You are killing me here. "_

"I should go Robert. I never should have come."

"Yeah, well, you did…and I'm not forcing you to stay…so why are you still here if you keep insisting that you shouldn't be here…that we are all wrong for each other… _Why, damn it."_

 _"Because for some reason when I look at you, I cannot get my feet to turn around. What is this thing between us Scorpio…Why is it so impossible for me to stay away from you even when I know that everything about us is wrong?"_  
 _  
"It's not wrong Anna…What's wrong is your instance that you belong with another man._ _He was fooled by your own sister Anna…How is it possible that someone who has shared your bed…tasted your lips…felt you in every way imaginable…you tell me Anna…How the hell does he not know you well enough to know that it's not you he's kissing?"_

"Robert, he's not…He's not you. "

"And that's the problem isn't it…He's not me."

" _Talk about an inflated Ego_ ," she snaps.

" _Then deny it Luv. Look me in the eyes and tell me…Does he know what you dream about…what your passionate about? Does he know about your childhood…the good and the ugly? Does he know anything about what makes you cry or where you go when your heart is broken? Does he know one damn thing about your life that does not include him…Tell me Anna…does he know where to kiss you…that place that always drives you crazy…or is it still MY place? "_

 _"What do you want me to say damn it…you're right okay…everything you said was exactly right. I am in love with you. I thought I was over this part of my life and yet…when you kissed me…When you kissed me to prove that I was your Anna …you awoke something in me that I do not know how to put back in the box. You made me remember how it feels to be in your arms…to experience real, deep love. I have never in my life been loved with that kind of ferocity…You always save me Robert…somehow you always do."_

"That's because I meant it when I said that I would fight Heaven and Hell to find you. I always will. My life has _always_ been rooted in you and Robin. It still is."

"How can you still love me like that huh? After everything I've done…after all we've been through, what kind of love is this if you can still look at me like that?"

"The kind you cannot live without. The kind that burns you alive when it ends. You are my lifeline Devane. Are you really going to let me sink?"

"How could I do that to you when I'd be letting _myself_ sink right with you? I love you Robert. As much as I sometimes wish I did not, I cannot stop thinking about you and how it feels to be in your arms again…how your lips taste on mine…how good you feel when we are making love. "

" _How_ good," he asks?"

"Good enough to want to do it again…"

"Really?"

"Really," she says, and she falls into his open arms. He brushes the stray hair back from her face and looks into her eyes.

"You will _always_ take my breath away Luv. Look what you are doing to my heart?"

"You're doing the same thing to mine Scorpio. Now kiss me will you?"

"My pleasure," he says, and in almost no time at all their kisses go from soft and tender to intense and earth shattering. It is not until his singers are reaching for the zipper on her dress that she stops.

"What is it Luv? What's wrong?"

"Don't look so concerned. I have not changed my mind. I just need to end things with Finn before this goes any further. I already cheated on him once. I do not want to do it again. That is not who I am. It is not who _you_ are either."

He slides his fingers through her hair and kisses her forehead.

"You go. I'll be right here waiting for you when you return."

"Robert I…I want you to know that I don't regret what happened. I just wish I had figured it out before we hurt someone."

"I wish that too Luv…But I _know_ you will make things as easy as you can. If you need me, you know where I am."

"I _always_ need you Robert…but this time I have to go it alone. It will soften the blow."

"Just as long as it's _me_ you're coming home to."

"Every day for the rest of our lives now. _You heard me_. This is our _last_ shot Scorpio. You _better_ make it count."

"I _love you_ Devane. I am not giving you up again. Ever."

"Good answer Scorpio," she says, as she kisses his cheek. "Rest up _old man_. When I get home, I'm going to tire you out."

"Who you calling Old?"

"Oh I forgot. You Scorpio Men never age. Love you."

"Music to my ears. Love you back."

She shut the door and smiled one more time. She did not catch the goofy grin on his face that matched her own.. His heart had come home to stay. He would not waste another second of it.

THE END


	21. Once In A Lifetime

She walks along the boardwalk in Italy; she uses a white cane to aid in her steps now that she is blind. Though she can no longer see the beautiful landscapes from a lifetime ago, she embraces the sounds that lead her to her destination. It was a day she remembers as if it were yesterday…in spite of the fact that it was just about four decades ago today when she first became his wife.

Griffin diagnosed her as having an inoperable brain tumor, which is what led to her blindness. Finn had been so determined to find a loophole that he missed seeing what she really needed. She left without much hesitation a couple weeks later. She needed to put distance between herself and the life she had in Port Charles, where people would only look at her as the blind girl who was dying.

She knew when she got to the airport that she would leave her destination to fate, and when Italy was the first flight she could catch, she knew she succeeded. The trouble was that when she arrived, she started thinking about the things she wished she could still do…and who, she still thought about at the end of her day. She was ashamed to admit that it was not Finn.

 _"Robert,_ " she sighs.

 _She feels him before he even says a word._ He sits down on the fountain next to her and kisses her cheek.

"How long have you been here Annie," he asks?

"Long enough to know what today is."

She smiles at him and he pulls her closer. _It kills him to think about what her life must be like now. The thought of losing her is unbearable._

"Hard to believe it was forty years ago isn't it?"

"Sometimes," she admits. "Sometimes it feels like yesterday."

He brushes a stray hair back from her face and wonders if he should say it. He has been thinking a lot about her since he found out she was sick. He only wishes he were still the one to make her happy.

"You look happy Luv. I'm sorry I couldn't be the reason anymore."  
 _  
To hell with it, he thought. Life is too damn short._

She reaches out to touch his face…she can feel the creases in his frown. "I wish you weren't so sad on my behalf Robert. The best years of my life were with you. And If I were to die tomorrow…"

"Don't…Please don't say that…"

"I have to…because we both know it's possible."

 _He would die if she did not survive but he did not have to tell her that. He would not burden her with his pain. She had enough of her own._

He takes both her cheeks into his hands and kisses her hard and deep. He was a little surprised when she wraps her arms around his neck and kisses him back. It had been almost seventeen years since they last were truly intimate, (Not counting the time they almost reunited when he almost died of cancer) and somehow it felt as if they had never been apart. _He loved this woman. God how he loved her.  
_  
Robert and Anna were breathing heavily as their foreheads touched when Anna took his hand.

"Will you marry me Robert…Right here, right now…In this beautiful little city where we fell in love and got married the first time."

"What about Finn," he asks.

"What about him…I broke up with him when I came here."

"And what happens if you survive Anna…Just humor me okay…what if there is a miracle and we find some doctor who can cure you…what then…Are you still going to want to be my wife?"

"Oh Robert, I _always_ wanted to be your wife…I should still _be_ your wife… If we had not been _blown up_ , were do you think we would be right now? Would we still be together?"

"We would probably still be living in the house we never got to make a home in…and we probably would have had another child…Yes, Anna…we would still be together. There is not a single doubt in my mind."

She kisses him softly as she steadies herself. "You believed in me when the world had written me off as just another cheating wife who ran off with her lover…"

"I know you Anna…and I believed you when you said that you never loved that monster…I believed you when you said it was me you wanted a life with…why wouldn't I believe you?"

"You also believed me when I said I had never been with Faison…"

 _He knew what remained unspoken…the question in her eyes was still haunting.  
_  
"I still believe that Anna. I know what you told me. I know what the DNA says. But in my heart, I just do not think you would lie to me about something that important. Not for over four decades."

"Robert…"

"We'll talk about it later…right now all you need to know is that I still believe in the person you are. You are a good woman Anna Devane…The best woman I know…"

"You can still say that after everything I put you through…how I treated you…"

"It does not make the truth less valid."

She takes a deep breath as she reaches for his hand. "It still breaks my heart that we never had the chance to have that child we so desperately wanted…It is not fair what happened to us or to Robin. I love you Robert Scorpio. I know that we would still be together if it were not for Faison. We did not break up because we stopped loving each other. I have loved you since the first moment I laid eyes on you."

"It was the same for me Annie."

"Alright…then will you marry me…If the worst happens Robert, I want to die as your wife."

"Let's go find someone to marry us then," he says, kissing her once more.

* * *

Robert carries Anna over the threshold of a little bed and breakfast not that far from where they were married.

"I'm surprised you can still carry me old man," she quips.

"You've never been heavy," he admits.

"Robert…"

"What is it Luv?"

"I wish I could see your handsome face…"

Robert kneels down at the foot of the bed and wipes the tears from her face. He hates seeing her so scared.

"You can still see me Luv. Just close your eyes. I'll take care of the rest."

Robert was so tender when he made love to her…taking the time to capture every minute as he described to her what he was wearing…helped her feel the fabric and ultimately guided her hands as she removed his clothing. He had always been an attentive lover but somehow now that she was blind, he seemed even more so.

"You might not be able to see _me_ Luv…but _I_ can see _you_ …and you still take my breath away…"

"You have no idea what that does to me…to hear you say that. You always made me feel like the only woman alive."

"Because to me, you are. I love you Anna Scorpio. More than I ever thought possible. "

"And I will always love the way your name sounds with mine…I love you Robert Scorpio. "

They made love tenderly and fiercely throughout the night. Robert waited until their official honeymoon was over until they called Robin.

"Guess who got married," Anna grinned. She did not need to see her to know she was shocked.

 _"You and Finn,_ " she started. _"No way._ "

"Well you're _half_ right," Robert stated, as he put his arm around her shoulder, and came into view.  
 _  
"Are you serious?_ _You guys got married."_

Robin's joy was palpable as they watched her jump out of her seat from the screen on Robert's laptop. She and Emma hugged each other as they jumped up and down.

"I think that means she's happy Luv," Robert stated.

 _"Are you kidding me…I've wanted you two back together for…well forever."_

"Congratulations mom and dad," Patrick said as he fed Noah.

"You know grandma, I was _always_ team _Grandpa._ "

Robert looks at her smiling and they all start laughing . _Why did it not surprise them that Emma had been like Robin…She had only supported Finn because she did not believe that her grandparents would ever admit their feelings? They were all happy to have been wrong.  
_  
"I'm glad you called," Robin said. "I was going to call you later tonight. I think I might have discovered a cure for you brain tumor. It is experimental but…Is it not at least worth trying. Unless of course you want me to track down your ex-husband David and _make him_ operate…"

" _Oh please no…David has enough of an ego to begin with…We would never hear the end of it."  
_  
"So I can count you in…"

"How can I say no when I finally have something to look forward to…Besides, if it wasn't you, your dad would probably go jetting around the world until he finds someone who can cure me…I would rather have him by my side."

"She knows you so well daddy," Robin states.

"The feeling is mutual," Anna admits.

 _Neither of them have to say what she is referring to…_ After they close face time, Robert takes Anna into his arms again.

"Looks like you might be stuck with me Annie," he admits.

"You have no idea how much I want that to be true. There is no one I would rather be stuck with."

He kisses her passionately and takes her into his arms. "Can I interest you in a shower Mrs. Scorpio?"

She giggles as she wraps her arms around him. _He would do anything to make her laugh again.  
_  
"Actually I would really appreciate the help Mr. Scorpio," she jokes.

Robert was amazed that she could still keep her sense of humor even through odds that would have broken most people. She had not given up but she had also learned how to live with her disability. She was a dreamer as much as she was a realist. Robert could not have loved her more.

The End


	22. Timeless

**Timeless**

 **A/N: For the purposes of this story, Robin really died in that lab explosion.**

Emma caresses Robert's cheek as she holds a cool washcloth to his forehead. She knows he does not have much time left and it scares her. She does not know the first thing about life without her hero.

"I can see her Emma Bear," Robert states.

"How does Grandma look Grandpa," Emma asks. She does not have to ask who he means. She knows her grandpa's health has been declining for the last three months. _Since they lost her,_ _she thinks._

"She looks as beautiful as she did the day I met her."

"She's young again isn't she?"

"And free from pain. She's waiting for me."

Emma wipes at the tears now falling freely down her face. How could she ask her Grandpa to hold on when he has lost the last part of him that made it possible for him to keep living in a world without his little girl?

"Come here Emma Bear," Robert asks, and she climbs into the bed with him. She snuggles into his chest and he pulls her even closer. Being in her grandpa's arms had always been the safest place in the world for her.

"I know it's selfish but I don't know what I am going to do without you," she cries.

"You'll be just fine sweet girl. You have grown up to be such a beautiful young woman. You have a career in medicine just like your mamma. I know it was not your first choice but…"

"I never wanted to let you and Grandma down," she said.

"Oh Emma Bear, you never could. We were so proud of you. You graduated at the top of your class. I know you would have preferred to have a career as a spy but it is not what we wanted for you. That kind of life is not the kind of life I would wish on anyone. Your personal life suffers."

"But you and Grandma…"

"We suffered most of all. Our first marriage ended because of mistakes made for the government. I do not want that for you Emma. You are special. You deserve to have the kind of life we wanted for your mother."

"I never thanked you for that did I? After mom was killed in that explosion and dad was not able to take care of me…"

"He loves you Emma. He just could not cope after losing your mother. Nobody understands that better than I do. "

"You never even had a chance to grieve for her. You lost your daughter but you had to be the strong one. Grandma was coming unglued and I was left without any parents…it was you who stepped in. You who went to court to make it official. "

"And you hated me for it as I recall."

"I didn't understand then. I do now. You were trying to protect me. I love my dad but you were right. He was acting reckless. If I had not been with you when that car accident happened…"

"I could have lost you too. I am so sorry Emma Bear. I know you lost both your parents at such a young age. I also know your grandma and I might not have had the most traditional way of raising children but…"

"You left the WSB…both of you did…and you never looked back. How could I ever fault you for that? You were trying to give me the same chance that you wanted my mom to have. You are my grandpa but for many years, you were also my dad. I love you. I am going to miss you so much."

"I want you to know that I have no regrets. Raising you when you lost your parents was something that I felt was right. You are my flesh and blood and I was not going to let Robin's little girl end up with strangers. "

"And it brought Grandma back to you."

"Yeah I guess it did. We grieved together. We helped each other through the bad and celebrated the good. In the end, we realized that our love had never died. Losing Robin was the hardest thing I ever had to go through but losing your grandma…"

"It was so hard for you to watch her get sicker and sicker wasn't it? You never showed it but I know that it killed you."

"I hated myself for not being able to save her. I was her husband; I should have been able to…"

 _"Cure her?_ Grandpa, I love you but you are not superman. It is not your fault that she got cancer. It certainly is not your fault that you could not cure her. You are not a doctor."

"No, just the man who loves her. _She was a god damned super spy._ She survived things far worse than cancer…and yet it was the _one_ thing she could not survive. _I miss her Emma. Every day. Every Hour. Every Minute. Every Second. She was the beginning and the end of me. Without her, I just feel like half a man. "_

"You really loved her more than anything didn't you?"

"She was my world. "

Emma squeezes his hand and he reaches up to caress her cheek.

"Promise me something sweet girl; promise me you will not settle for anything less. I want you to have that kind of love in your life. The kind that moves mountains. "

"I can promise to try…"

"Emma…"

" _What?_ Grandpa, there are not a lot of men like _you_ left in this world. Most of them are jerks. Grandma was lucky to have found one of the last _great_ men."

"I was lucky too. "

"Grandpa?"

"What is it sweetheart?"

"I know you are ready to see Grandma now. It's okay if you have to let go."

"Are you sure baby girl? I need to know you will be okay."

"I'll be sad for a while…but _you_ taught me how to be okay on my own. I will always miss you. As I miss, mom and dad and grandma…but I will be okay. You can let go now grandpa. Grandma and mom are waiting for you."

" _I love you Emma Scorpio Drake. You saved me just as your mother once did. As your grandma always did._ "

" _I love you grandpa. I love you so much."_

Robert pulls her closer and wraps his arms around her as she sings to him. It does not take long for Robert to close his eyes for the last time, Emma sobbing into his chest. She has just lost her hero and no amount of comfort will ever make this okay for her. She was completely alone now.

* * *

When Robert opens his eyes again, he is walking towards a bright light. He can hear laughter all around him.

"Daddy," Robin calls to him.

She looks just as she did when she was six years old with braids in her hair. He pulls her close.

"Oh how I have missed you," he says.

"I missed you too daddy. Thank you for raising my little girl when I couldn't."

"As if there would ever be another choice," he reminds her.

She opens her arms and he walks into them. It had been years since he had held his little girl. He savored every moment of it. That would be the last they would speak of the life they left behind.

"Come let me show you around. Then you can go find mommy. She's been waiting for you."

"I can't wait to see her again. Thank you for taking care of her when I couldn't."

"You are silly daddy. That is what you do when you love someone. We took care of each other."

"I know," he said and kissed her forehead.

"Come on daddy," she says, grabbing his hand and pulling him with her just as she did as a child.

* * *

Robert finds Anna sitting in a swing a little while later. She is humming a tune as she holds a child in her arms. His heart catches in his throat as he looks at her. She was still the most beautiful woman he ever knew.

"My Annie," he whispers. She turns around happily and smiles at him.

"Oh Robert, I've missed you. Come meet my daughter Leora."

He takes a seat next to her and she rests her head on his shoulder.

"Well hello little one," he says, as he looks at the little girl. "You have the most amazing woman for your mamma. But you probably already knew that."

"You aren't biased are you," she quips.

"Not at all. "

She laughs and Robin comes skipping down the steps, reaching out her hands for her sister.

"Come on Leora. Let us give our mom some time alone with my dad. They've earned it."

"Thanks Luv," Robert says.

She smiles at him and then the two of them disappear from sight.

"I've been waiting for you Robert. I could feel the time would be soon."

"Come here you," he says, and she wraps her arms around his neck. It is the most carefree they have been since they were young and in love…before the world got between them. Their kisses still tasted like sin, even from heaven.

"I love you Anna Scorpio," he says.

"I love _you_ Robert Scorpio. I guess we finally got our happy ending didn't we?"

"In the end, we had it all. We lost so much in life but we found each other again. I am so grateful that when you died in my arms, it was as my wife. Those last years with you were everything to me."

"Oh Robert, for me too. I hated to leave you behind but I knew that someday you would join me again and we would get to live our best life here in heaven. I just did not expect it to be so soon."

He reaches up and caresses her cheek, letting his lips trail down her collarbone.

"How can you be so surprised? I did not have the same will to go on without you. I believe the official cause of death was heart failure but Emma called it a broken heart. She was right."

"I broke your heart again Scorpio; I'm so sorry."

"This time it was not your fault."

She cuddles into him on the swing and he wraps his arms around her. "From now on, its only happiness. You are still the only woman I want to spend eternity with."

She smiles as she runs her fingers up his chest and loosens a few buttons. "I want to spend eternity with you too Scorpio. You always were my once in a lifetime. Now you are my forever. I love you so much."

"I love you back."

They started kissing again as they cuddled together on the swing…each kiss growing in intensity…neither of them having any intention of stopping. Robin and Leora smiled at them from the sidewalk. Even in heaven, her parents could not keep their hands off each other _. In this case, whatever part of their soul that allowed them to touch this way_. She was happy for them. They did not have the easiest time of it in life.

Robin picked up Leora and smiled. "Let's go run around in the grass. I think they will be busy for a while."

She was right of course. Robert and Anna's kissing never ended at kissing. Why would it be any different in the afterlife?


	23. You Took My Breath Away

**You Took My Breath Away**

His angry gaze sliced her heart wide open. The last time he had looked at her that way was when he discovered her betrayal. She knew his eyes possessed his emotions even when he could not manage them verbally. _So why did she see pure madness in that penetrating glare? Why did he look as if she had just stabbed him in the heart once again? And why was she more concerned with her ex-husband's reaction then giving Finn an answer?_

She twisted her hair around her finger as she tried to steady her breathing. Her throat felt so dry that she was not entirely sure that she could put two words together but she knew she had to try. Finn was waiting for her answer.

"Anna," he questions.

She wants to tell him that she is not ready for this step but she does not know how to do that without totally crushing him. _Why did he have to make her feel trapped? If he had asked her in the privacy of their home than she could have explained it to him. She resented him for making her feel as if she had no other option._

He reads the uncertainty in her eyes as a rejection and starts to walk away. _Should she go after him? Should she tell him she would marry him to save face and hope that she will grow to be happy about it?_

Suddenly Robert is at her side and he is pulling her away from the crowd. _He is angry. She knows he is angry. Why does that bother so much?_

"Is this really what you want Annie," he demands? "Don't you dare say yes to him unless you are one hundred percent sure that he is the one you want to spend your life with."

"Why are you looking at me like that? What did I do to make you so damn angry Robert?"

"Maybe I don't like to see you act like Finn's lap dog."

"That's not fair."

"Isn't it? Did you or did you not just tell me that you did not want to get married again?"

"I didn't know he was going to propose to me."

"No, you thought I was."

She recognizes the hurt in his eyes and takes a step forward. She hated that she was the cause of any more pain for him. "Robert, I'm sorry. "

"What are you sorry for? That you could ever think, I am the type of person who would propose to you while you are shacking up with another man…or maybe you are just sorry because what you really meant to say is it is just me that you don't want to marry again."

"Robert, that's not…"

"Then what is it Annie…please…tell me what I have to do to get you to look at me like that again? Do I have to beg?"

"Oh Robert…"

"Don't…Don't say it like that okay. I know you are with Finn. I also know that he is not the only one who is interested in you. Tell me you do not feel it Luv."

He puts his arms around her waist and tugs her against him. She can feel his arousal pressing against her stomach even before he claims her mouth. _Why does he have to taste as good as she remembers? Why does his touch still make her shiver?_

"Robert," she whispers hoarsely.

He puts his head against her forehead as he brushes the stray hair back from her face. "Maybe I don't deserve another chance with you but I could not live with myself if I did not at least try. I accepted that when I came back to you it was too late to try again but I never once stopped loving you. You were what kept me alive during those years when I could not get to you…and maybe you hate me for making those choices but…"

"Robert, I don't hate you. I never could. I know that you paid such a high price for our family. I am so sorry that I never thanked you for that. I would never want you to feel ashamed for anything you did. If it were me, then you know I would have made the same sacrifice."

"Then why can't you give me one more chance to love you right? You took my breath away Annie. You still do. Tell me you don't ever wonder what would have happened if we had not been in that boat explosion."

"Maybe I do. It does not change anything Robert. We cannot go back and fix everything that happened."

"We cannot change our past no. We can, however, change our future."

He brushes his lips across her fallen tears before taking her mouth into his again. "I love you Annie. I always have and I always will. I am not asking for guarantees. I am just asking for a chance. Think about it okay. Just please…please do not say yes to Finn. It is not what you want. We both know it. Hell, I think even Finn knows it."

He turns to leave when Anna stops him. "You are not entirely wrong Robert. I do think about you. Way more then I should. You make me crazy on a good day."

"But…"

"I don't know if I could stand to lose you again.

"You are never going to lose me again Annie."

"But what happens if we don't last."

"What happens if we do? You are already thinking of reasons this could go wrong but what if this time, despite all that, we chose the one reason why we will make it."

"Which is?"

"We love each other Annie. We made so many mistakes because of that in the past but maybe we had to go through all that in order to realize that we can survive anything if we choose to. I choose YOU Annie. Today, Tomorrow, and forever. As long as we never lose sight of that, we can get through anything."

"You promise?"

"I promise. Do you still need time to decide?"

"Get over here you."

She wraps her arms around his neck and kisses him tenderly. "I am not sure of a lot of things in life anymore but the one thing I have always been sure of is you. I do love you Robert. I have tried not to but I do. I always have and I always will. "

"Finally you admit it."

He pulls her into his arms and kisses her deeply. "When can I take you home," he asks.

"Robert Scorpio, what kind of woman do you think I am? I am not having sex with you until you take me on a real date. "

"And until then?"

She laughs as she kisses him again, letting her hand run down the side of his pants. "Oh I see the problem. You might have to use your hand until then…unless of course…"

"Oh God, Annie…"

Her fingers were working his shaft through his pants and she smiled at him, biting her bottom lip.

"Settle down Scorpio. All good things come to those who wait."

"All I have to do is think about you and I'm aroused. You have magic in those fingers."

"And don't you forget it. "

"Anna…"

"I'll come by after I end things with Finn. Then you can ask me out. Or, you know…I can stay in and we can fool around for a while…"

"But you just said…"

"I said no sex…I didn't say we couldn't do other things for a while."

"You little Minx. I do love you, my Annie."

"I love you too Bobby. So Much."

She gives him one more kiss and he watches her walk away. He wonders if she even knows how incredibly sexy she is. The way his body reacts to her is unlike any other feeling he has ever had before.

 _That is my woman_ , he thinks. _I will never let her get away again._

THE END


	24. Hold Me

**Hold Me**

"Robert, I…"

"Come here."

He opened his arms and she walked straight into them. She knew he didn't need the words just as she knew he would be there without question.

"You knew, didn't you? That Finn and Hayden were…"

The words died in her throat and Robert caressed the side of her cheek. He could kill Finn for hurting her this way.

"I suspected. I hoped I was wrong Luv."

"Did you really?"

"He might not be my favorite person but I would never wish this kind of pain of you. I…"

"I know. "

"Tell me what you need Annie. Please. There has to be something."

She wipes the stray tear from her cheek and looks up into his eyes. It didn't matter what they were to each other in the past, for right now, he was her friend and she was grateful he was here.

"Can you just…hold me for a while. I don't want to be alone."

He didn't say anything in response. It was not needed. He simply put his arm around her and they walked into his apartment. She followed him into his bedroom and waited for him to take off his shoes. She put her head on his chest as they both lay down and he rubbed her back.

"You're safe now Luv. You can count on that."

She looked up into his eyes and smiled. "I'm so glad you were home."

"Me too luv. Me too."

They stayed just liked that until Anna drifted off in his arms. He was content to hold her for as long as she needed.


	25. Thank You For Being My Person

**Thank You For Being My Person**

She did not know how long she had been standing on the waterfront or where her tears ended and the rain began but she did know when a pair of familiar arms lifted her off the ground and carried her away. The next thing she remembers is sitting in the living room, wrapped in a blanket with him handing her a cup of tea.

"Talk to me Luv," he whispers.

A couple seconds go by as she sips the tea. Finally, she turns to him and smiles.

"Why do you always show up when I don't know I need you?"

"Are my ears deceiving me? Did Anna Devane just admit that she needed someone?"

"Shut up. You _aren't_ just anyone."

"Still doesn't answer my question. What were you doing out there all alone in the rain? You scared the hell out of me."

" _Really?_ I didn't think anyone would notice."

" _I_ notice," he said simply. " _What did that bastard do to you? If he's hurt you, I swear to God, I will …"_

She put a finger to his lips to stop his tirade and she smiled. _Of course, Robert would notice. He noticed everything where she was concerned._

"I don't need you fighting my battles you know?"

"Doesn't mean I won't be there to fight them _with_ you."

She pauses as she looks into his understanding eyes. _Why did she feel more at home with him than she ever did with Finn?_

"Do you think this is my penance Robert? For keeping Robin away from you for so long?"

He pulls her against his chest, kissing her hair as he holds her close. "You don't deserve this Luv. Things were a lot different back then. You did the best you could with the hand you were dealt."

"But you missed so many years of Robin's life. Important years. "

"Anna, you did not keep me away from Robin to be spiteful. You were trying to save her life. We have been over this sweetheart. I have forgiven you. Robin has forgiven you. Maybe it is time that you forgive yourself."

"So it is not wrong for me to think that what Hayden did was different? Am I being a hypocrite Robert? Do I have a right to question her after what _I_ have done?"

"Whatever that woman has said to you, just forget it. The situations are not the same. You are a _brilliant_ , _beautiful_ woman who makes the lives of everyone around her just _better_. Don't let the assumptions of people who do not know you, make you forget how truly remarkable you are."

"You always know just what I need to hear Scorpio."

"That's because I listen to you."

 _He did not need to tell her that Finn did not listen to her; she was beginning to see that all on her own._

"Why are you so good to me Robert? After all the hurt I put you through, why are you still here?"

He takes a deep breath as he brushes the hair back from her face. "How do you not know? After all these years, how can you not see that I will _always_ be the man in love with you?"

"Oh Robert."

"You asked."

There is sadness in his eyes as he says it, as if he expects her to look at him with pity. She does none of that. He wipes the tears on her face with his thumb and takes both her cheeks in his hands.

" _I love you Anna Devane_. I will _always_ be here for you. _Always._ "

He kisses her softly and tenderly at first, but it quickly turns heated as she parts her lips and his tongue plunges into her mouth. She had not kissed him in years but somehow as her fingers run through his hair and his arms wrap around her, she feels as if they had never _stopped_ kissing. She wants to pull him closer but she knows it would not be right. She was hurting now. She would never forgive herself if she hurt him too.

"I just wanted you to know that if you ever figure out that Finn is all wrong for you, there is still someone out there that thinks you are pretty incredible. No pressure. Just think about that will you. You are _everything_ to me Annie. _Everything._ "

"Robert?"

"Yeah Luv?"

"I think you are pretty incredible too. I do not tell you that enough but you are. "

He smiles back at her as he walks out of the room. When he comes back with a pair of sweats and a T-Shirt, she knows what he is offering. If she were smart, she would leave now…except it was raining and she was tired and she really did not feel like facing Finn right now. _Not after what just happened with Robert._

She took the clothes from him and stood up. She kisses the top of his head and smiles. "Thank you for being my person Robert."

"Always."

He knew what that meant and for now, it was enough. Robert went into the bedroom to change himself and when she came back, she slid in next to him on the couch and he turned on the TV.

"What do you want to watch," Anna asked.

"You pick," he said, as he handed her the remote. _"You're_ the one who needs cheering up."

She pauses only slightly as she takes his hand into his and smiles.

"I love you too Robert," she whispers. "Always."

"I know."

They both knew it was all they could manage for the moment. She put her head on his shoulder as they settled in for the night. _He felt like the luckiest man in the world._ For the next few hours they watched old movies, and laughed endlessly. Robert did not know what time it was when she fell asleep in his arms, but he did not have the heart to wake her. He kisses her head and shuts out the light. _He had his whole world right there in his arms._

The End


	26. Something Red

**Something Red**  
 _Anna Devane and Robert Scorpio  
_

Robert was sitting alone at the bar when _she_ walked in. It was the WSB's annual Christmas party and he thought for sure that he would be stuck at another boring social event all alone.

"You sure know how to make an entrance," he admits, as she sashays down the hallway. _He did not have to tell her that every time she moved, he thought about where he wanted to put his hands._

She was wearing a red silk evening gown that highlighted her assets in a way that told the crowd that she was making a statement. _If she only knew how badly he wanted to touch her._

"Don't tell me you are here all alone Scorpio, "she challenged.

"I do better solo at these types of events," he declared.

"In other words, you don't have a date."

Her dark eyes lingered as his focused on her lips. _He wanted to kiss her more than he wanted to breathe,_

"Oh Darling, I could never find anyone to compare to your ageless beauty."

She smiles as she loops her arm through his. "We're back to flirting now are we?"

"If you didn't want me to flirt with you then you shouldn't have worn a dress that makes all rational thought impossible. You are _breathtaking_ Devane. _Exquisite_ in _every_ way "

"I see you still know how to make a lady feel like a million bucks, "she admits.

"Don't sell yourself short Annie."

"Shall we dance," she offers.

"I thought you would never ask."

Robert gives her his hand and she takes it, the two of them leading each other out to the still empty dance floor. Their eyes speak a language of their own, as Robert's hand rests on the small of her back.

"I have a hard time understanding how someone as stunning as you could come here solo. Where's that idiot hiding out?"

"You never did like Finn much did you," she inquires.

"Didn't like Duke either," he concedes. "What can I say; I _still_ like to think of you as _mine_."

"Then you'll be happy to know that we broke up," she admits. Robert would say he was sorry but something in her eyes told him that _she_ was not.

"That explains your entrance…You wanted _everyone_ to know you were single didn't you?"

"I wanted _you_ to know," she confesses. "After all, _you_ are the reason I left him."

"Was I now?"

"You can be such an arrogant ass, you know?"

"But I am still _your_ arrogant ass," he challenges.

She hits him on the shoulder as he breaks into a huge smile. _She hated when he was right._

"You should not have kissed me Robert. If you hadn't, I wouldn't have been thinking of you in…"

"You're joking right…well did you call him by my name at least?"

"You _aren't_ helping Scorpio," she says.

He dips her on the dance floor and when she comes back up, he leans in real close. "I want to touch you Annie. Are you really going to tell me you don't feel the electricity between us?"

His lips linger just inches from hers, and she finds herself shivering against him. "I haven't even touched you and already you are craving it. Are you mine Annie? You know all you have to do is say it."

"I don't think I ever _stopped_ being yours" she whispers.

Robert takes her hand and leads her out of the room. He opens the door of a supply closet and she grins. She remembers this part of him well.

She wraps her arms around his neck, as he lifts the hem of her dress.

"I like your sexy red panties," he states, as his lips capture hers. His hands weave into her dark hair as he lifts her into his arms.

"You'll like them even better _off_ of me," she says.

She nibbles on his earlobe as she locks her legs around his torso and they slam against the wall. A broom falls around them but they do not seem to notice. Anna's fingers are already in the hemline of his pants as she reaches for his belt.

"Have you been naughty or nice," she pants, as she wraps the belt around his neck, pulling him closer.

"Why don't _you_ tell _me_ ," he replies.

" _Naughty,_ " she decides. "You are about to be _very naughty._ "

Robert slips her panties off with his teeth and she smiles.

"Can you feel how much I want you," she asks, as her hand moves to his heart.

"Oh Annie," he whispers, his own hand covering hers. "Oh how I _do_ love you."

Robert kisses her again, his mouth devouring her as his tongue slips inside and the kiss deepens. It is not until they are naked and out of breath, that Robert puts a stop to it.

"Please don't think I've changed my mind. I still want you more than I need to breathe right now."

"Then what's the problem," she asks.

 _"You…_ Annie, you deserve better than a supply closet at a holiday party. When we make love again, I want it to be in a bed…I want there to be roses and candles and everything that used to drive you crazy…I want that Annie…I want _us_ …I want to be the man that makes you weak."

"Oh Robert, you _still_ are…Couldn't you feel how much I wanted you? My knees were like jelly. All I wanted was to feel one with you again. "

"I want that more than anything Annie."

"I know. I also know you are right. _You_ deserve more than a supply closet rendezvous too Robert. _We_ deserve to have the whole nine yards."

They shared a few more stolen kisses before fumbling for their clothes. Anna helped Robert when she noticed that he buttoned his shirt wrong. She also handed him her panties.

"A reminder of what is to come," she says. He stuffs them in his pocket as he wraps his arms around her waist.

"I am going to be thinking of what you look like without them all night long now," he gasps.

"That is the _point_ Scorpio. I want you to crave _me_ the way I crave _you_...to the point of total distraction. Meet me at the mistletoe."

Anna straightens her hair and walks out first. Robert waits until he knows she is not right outside the door and exits himself. He finds her waiting for him just where she said she would be.

"I believe tradition says we have to kiss," she states.

"A kiss with the most beautiful woman in the world…I can live with that."

Anna giggles as he dips her under the mistletoe and kisses her passionately. The people around them were watching in envy. They knew they were partners in the past; most of them probably knew they were married in the past. What nobody knew until this moment was that it was not in the past. That kiss did not come from two friends…it was a statement that meant they were a couple again. _This Holiday Party did not turn out so bad after all. It reunited two star crossed lovers._


	27. The Man Who Loves You The Most

**Authors Note:** This Short Story Is A Bit AU because Robert and Anna never Died in my version. Thus, Anna was never kidnapped by Faison that last time.

 **The Man Who Loves You The Most**

"Daddy, when am I going to see you again," Robin asked.

She was sitting on the suitcase that Robert had just closed. She did not want him to go.

Robert took Robin's small hands in his and pulled her up off the suitcase. He pulled her closer to his side and Robin hugged him tightly. He had never known such pure love in his life before…not since her mother.

"It can't come soon enough for me Luv," he whispers.

"Then why do you have to leave," she asks.

He picks her up and sits her down on the foot of her bed. She was every bit Anna's daughter right down to those puppy dog eyes. When he looks at Robin, he could almost swear he was looking at her mother. _If only they could still be the family they could have been so many years ago._

This was his girl. The greatest thing he had ever done. He hated that he had to leave her at all.

"You know how much I love you Robin. If it were up to me, I would stay here with you every night." _You and your mother._

He strokes her hair and she looks into his eyes. He knows she understands.

"I am going to miss you daddy," she said sadly.

"Oh sweetheart, I will miss you too. You remember what I told you right?"

"When I'm missing you, just look up at the stars and remember that you will be looking at the same ones."

"That's right Luv. I will always be right here."

He moves his hand to rest on her heart. She puts her tiny one on top of his, repeating his gesture.

"If you need me, make a wish and I'll be there," Robin finishes.

"I will always be here for you Robin. Don't you ever forget that?"

She reaches out and wraps her tiny arms around his neck and he hugs her again. He loved this child before he even knew she was his. Now that he knows, he cannot imagine life without her. She is his world.

"I love you daddy."

"Oh Robin, I love you too. So much. "

 _Most nights I try to pack  
Got you climbing on my back  
Saying, "Daddy, when am I gonna see you again?"  
You know I gotta go out on the road  
And get on with the show  
So most nights your mama's gonna tuck you in_

 _When you're missing me, look at the stars up there  
I'll be wishing on the same ones and singing this fathers prayer_

 _I hope you see the seven wonders  
I hope you sail the seven seas  
I hope you let the whole world in your heart  
But you still got room for me  
I hope you find a guy that treats you right  
On your wedding night, I'll raise a toast  
Hope he understands  
I'll always be the man that loves you the most_

Robert helped Robin put the final suitcase in her car. When he turned back around, she could see the hint of tears welling in his eyes.

"I'm only going to be about seven and a half hours away Daddy. I will be back for Holidays. You can come visit me on weekends."

"You can count on it Luv," he says.

Robin can see him struggling and she understands it. A part of her is afraid to be so far away from her family. She just knows she has to do this for herself. Anna comes waddling over to the curb with Robin's little brother Andrew, who is eight now.

"Do you have to leave Robbi," he asks.

Robin laughs and then pulls him to her for a hug. "I'm afraid so little man. When you get bigger, you will understand why. For now, I will just tell you that I promise I will come to visit you and we can talk on the phone every night if you want to. Just promise me you will not cause mom and dad too much trouble okay. Soon, the twins will be here and you will get to be a big brother. They are going to need you to be a good boy. Can you do that for me Andy?"

"Pinky Swear," he said and they joined their fingers together. They all knew he would not be able to keep that promise but of course, nobody was going to say that to an eight year old. After he gave Robin another hug, he asked his mom if he could go play now.

"An hour Andy. You be back in time for lunch."

"Okay Mommy," he says and runs off to go find his friends. _Oh the innocence of youth, she thinks_. Robin then turns to her mother. Anna reaches out and runs her fingers through her dark hair the way she used to do when she was a child. "I know you need a little time with your daddy," Anna states. "And you _know_ I am _no_ better at goodbye then _he_ is."

"I love you mom. You know all you have to do is call and I can come back any time. I am going to be waiting for that call to tell me my new little brother and sister are here. Promise me you will take care of yourself…and daddy. I know this is the hardest on him."

"You were his princess from the first day he met you. Are you really surprised?"

She looks back at her dad, who is double-checking her breaks, and smiles. Her dad would give her the world if he could.

"Not surprised at all," she admits.

"Be gentle with him Robin. He feels like he's losing his little girl."

"You'll take care of him right?"

"Don't I _always_?"

She laughs and gives her one more hug. Anna smiles at her and steps a little farther back, to give her and her dad some space. Robin walks back over to her dad.

"You are not losing me, daddy. I will always be your little girl."

She reaches up and wipes the tears from his eyes the way he used to do when she was little. "I love you daddy. You are always going to be my rock. My hero."

"I'm so proud of you Robin. I know you are going to fly so high when you get there. Promise me you'll still have room for me when you get to be a world famous doctor?"

She smiles because she knows he will always be her biggest fan. She kisses his cheek. "I will _always_ have room for _you_. You'll be looking at the stars at night won't you?"

"Every night. I'll be making a wish so I know that you will be there."

"I'll always be right here," she says, as she places her hand on his heart. Just as _she_ did so many years ago, he puts his larger one on top of hers. This was their moment. The way they communicated.

"I love you Robin. It's time for you to go follow your dreams."

"Just like _you_ did when you found mom again. Now look at you. You are about to have four children together."

"And I couldn't be happier."

"Neither could she."

"I know."

Robin hugged him one more time and Robert handed her a twenty-dollar bill. "If your car runs out of gas, I don't want you to be stuck."

"Thank You," she says, and she closes the door. Robert steps back onto the curb, and he and Anna wave to their daughter as she pulls out of the parking lot. Anna wraps her arms around his waist, her chin on his shoulder.

"She's not the only one who adores you Scorpio. Come on. We still have a little time before Andy gets back. I bet I know just what you need to get your mind off of missing Robin."

"You _always_ know what I need Annie. I'd be lost without you."

"Good thing you're stuck with me then."

"I like being stuck with you."

She kisses his shoulder and he turns her around to face him. She puts her hands on his cheeks and pulls him in for a deep kiss.

"I promise not to let you fall," she says, and he puts an arm around her as they walk back to the house. This is what they did. When one of them was weak, the other was strong. Right now Anna would take care of Robert and they would have a little fun doing it. She knew there would be times when he would have to do it for her. This was all new for them.

 _Summer's gone and school is back  
It's my turn to help you pack  
I'll keep your room exactly how it is  
I know you gotta go out on your own  
I'm so proud of you, you know  
You're the best thing that this old man ever did_

 _When I'm missing you and all the stars come out  
I sing this prayer when the quiet gets too loud_

 _I hope you see the seven wonders  
I hope you sail the seven seas  
I hope you let the whole world in your heart  
But you still got room for me  
I hope you find a guy that treats you right  
On your wedding night, I'll raise a toast  
Hope he understands  
I'll always be the man who loves you the most_

Robin had been driving around in her car for what seemed like hours, trying to calm herself down. She still did not know what she was going to do but she knew exactly where she needed to be. She needed to be with someone who always made her feel safe and loved. She knocked on the door and waited. Her hands were still shaking from the rage.

"I'm so glad you are here," she said, when he opened the door.

She walks right into his open arms and her head finds the familiar place on his shoulder as his arms wrap around her waist. She has never felt more protected then she did in her daddy's arms.

"What is it baby," he asks, as her tears stain his shirt, and his fingers run through her hair. He did not know who had put those tears in her eyes but he would give anything to make them stop.

"It's Patrick," She cried. "He…He cheated on me."

 _"Bloody Hell,"_ Robert swore. " _That Son Of A Bitch_. _I will kick his ass Robin. You know I will."_

He kissed the top of her head and looked into those beautiful, broken eyes. "No man has the right to make you hurt this way. I am not going to let him get away with this. You deserve better sweetheart. You deserve a man who cherishes you. "

"Yeah, well, not every man in the world can be you."

He wants to take her in his arms and hold her until all the pain is gone but he knows that isn't possible. When she was a little girl with little problems than it was much easier. It was easier to heal a skinned knee than it was a broken heart. _This was his child. Nobody had the right to take away that beautiful light in her eyes._ He wanted to hurt the man who put it there. He wanted to protect her from any more suffering.

When there are no words that will take her agony away, he lifts her up into his arms and carries her inside where it is safe. He may not have the words to take away her pain, but he can still be there to listen. He puts her down on the couch and wraps a blanket around her shoulders.

"I'll be right back Luv."

She nods her head. She knows what he is doing. It was what used to make her feel better when she was a child.

"I know your problems are a lot bigger now but I figured a cup of hot coco couldn't hurt."

He sits down on the couch next to her and she takes a sip of her coco.

"You still make the best Hot Coco I have ever tasted."

There is a moment of silence as he watches her. She seemed so frail now. So small. He hated Patrick for doing that to his girl. He really wanted to hurt him right now but he knew Robin needed him more.

"Do you want to talk about it sweetheart?"

"Not really."

"Do you need to?"

"Probably."

Robin takes another sip of her hot coco and puts it down. She knows she can talk about this with him. He will never make her feel judged.

"Why would he do this to me daddy? Was it my fault? Did I do something wrong?"

"Don't go there Luv. This is on _him_. I do not care what his reasoning is; this is _not_ your fault."

"But I…I struggled for a long time after Emma was born. I went to Africa without him. I left him. I left Emma."

"You did not _leave_ him sweetheart. You _certainly_ did not leave your daughter. What you were doing in Africa, was for a good cause. Patrick should have understood that. Do you have _any_ idea how many times, your mother and I have had to be apart for one reason or another? Does that mean we walked out on each other? No. It just means we had to love each other a little harder until we could be together again. It did _not_ mean we were going to throw away our marriage with another warm body just because we missed each other."

"You and mom are not the cheating type dad. Even when you were married to people you did not love as much as you loved each other, you were loyal. If you did not cheat on _them_ , you _certainly_ would never cheat on your soulmate. I want that dad. The kind of love you and mom have. The other half of my soul. "

"You can still _have_ that sweetheart. You deserve that."

"But what about Patrick? What am I supposed to do about him? He is still Emma's father. I do not want her to suffer because of my choices."

"To be fair Robin, It was not exactly _your_ choice. Patrick made that decision when he took another woman to bed."

"I know that but…"

"I can't make this decision for you okay. I know you love him. I also know he hurt you. You need to decide whether you can trust him again. Because Robin, without that, a marriage will not survive."

"How did you ever get to be so smart?"

"I fell in love with my perfect woman and for some reason, she loved me too. We might have had to go our separate ways for a lot longer then we should have but when we finally reconnected, it was as if no time had passed at all. If Patrick is the person you are meant to be with, you will find your way back to each other. If not, then someone else is out there for you and one day, you will find him and things will just click. Trust me Robin…you will know when you are with your soulmate. It is unlike anything you have ever felt before. I want that for you."

Robin wrapped her arms around her dad and gave him a big hug. "I love you, you big teddy bear."

"Shhh…Don't go _telling_ people that. I have a reputation to uphold."

"Scouts honor," she says, crossing her heart with her fingers.

"Your mom and the twins should be back soon. You want to stay for dinner?"

Robin smiles at the mention of her siblings. Her Brother Andrew had moved out a year ago when he turned eighteen to join the police academy on the other side of the world. She could not blame him really. He wanted to succeed on his own…not because he was their son. She also knew it was hard on them with him so far away. She was grateful to still be so close to them. They needed each other now more than ever.

"How much trouble are they getting into now," she asked.

"Let's just say they are keeping us on our toes."

"They are _eleven_. Just wait until they turn into teenagers."

" _Thank you_ sweetheart. _Thank you_ for that _lovely_ reminder."

Robin laughs as she looks at her dad. He always did know how to make her feel better.

"Oh come on. You two should be old pros by now. What? With all the drama Andrew and I gave you."

"I wouldn't trade it for the world Robin. I love being your dad."

She smiles as she takes his hand in hers. "I love being your daughter."

There is a moment of silence before Robin turns back to her dad.

"Will you hold me for a while? I just need some time in the safest place I ever knew. Then I will be okay."

"Second best offer I have had all day."

"What was the first?"

"I don't think you want to know."

 _"Dad,_ " she yelled, as she playfully elbowed him in the shoulder.

"If you don't want to know these things sweetheart then don't ask," he replied. "You _know_ that your mom and I have a _very_ active sex life."

"Four kids later, I think I _get_ that," she stated sarcastically.

"Well _you_ wouldn't be here if I hadn't been rocking her world."

"There it is...that arrogant are lucky we love you anyways."

"I'm the luckiest man in the world. I'm not questioning that."

"Thank you Daddy."

"For what?"

"For being here. For knowing exactly what I needed to feel better."

"You sure you don't want me to beat him up?"

"I'm sure. Just knowing that you _would_ is enough for me. This…right here with you is where I need to be. "

"I love you Robin. I'd give anything to take away your pain."

"I know. I love you too."

Without another word, Robin lays her head on her dad's chest and curls up in his arms. He holds her close, wrapping his arms around her. This was all she needed right now. The love of her dad. The greatest man she had ever known.

 _Trust your gut, hold your own  
But allow for doubtin' too  
Forgive the wrongs and love yourself  
That's the hardest thing to do  
If your back's against the wall, baby  
Come on home  
I'm always here for you_

 _And when you've seen the seven wonders  
When you've sailed the seven seas  
When you change the whole world with your heart  
I hope you think of me  
When I go to sing my final song  
Hope you celebrate and raise a toast  
If you cry, they'll understand  
For the man who loved you the most_

The End


End file.
